14 days once
by fanysonyeondan
Summary: Semua yang disayanginya akan selalu meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang berbeda. Akhirnya terungkap setelah cukup lama tentang Pegasus itu, tapi semuanya tetap harus dirahasiaka Namun rahasia takkan hanya 1-2 orang yang mengetahuinya. Yaoi KookMin. Uke! Jimin.
1. Chapter 1

Main cast:

-Jeon Jeongguk

-Park Jimin

Main cast kedua/?:

-Kim Joonmyun

Support cast:

-Zhang Yixing

-Kim Taehyung

Alur: Kelambatan -_- agak gaje, Ngayal berat, terpikir ketika baca-baca tentang kerajaan Yunani /?

_ANTI MAINSTREAM /?_

* * *

><p>"Wah karakter ini indah sekali."<p>

Di saat anak ABG bernama Jeon Jeongguk atau kerap dipanggil Jungkook itu nonton televisi, ia melihat Pegasus, yaitu seekor kuda yang mempunyai sayap seperti malaikat sangat indah. Mungkin ini adalah yang membuatnya jadi terpukau.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan dari orang yang saat ini berada di samping Jungkook, Suga. Ia memiliki usia 4 tahun lebih tua daripada Jungkook. Suga sebenarnya bukan saudara atau temannya, melainkan dia adalah seorang bodyguard.

Orangtua Jungkook tak serumah dengannya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, saat itu sebenarnya beliau kecelakaan bersama Jungkook, tapi untungnya Jungkook masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Sedangkan ibunya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar negeri sudah sekitar 4 tahun, saat ini yang tersisa hanyalah anak semata wayang mereka. Sebelum insiden itu terjadi, Ibu Jungkook sudah mempercayakan pada Suga untuk menjaga Jungkook. Suga menyanggupinya, sudah cukup lama ia menjaga Jungkook meskipun di tengah-tengah itu kuliah menghambatnya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, dia cantik sekali, hyung." Jungkook tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

Suga mengerti perasaan majikan yang umurnya masih berumur 16 tahun itu. Makhluk itu hanyalah mitos, Jungkook terus memujinya, sampai Suga berpikir mungkin Jungkook berniat ingin memeliharanya.

"Tapi itu hanya mitos... dia tak nyata."

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia bisa menerima jawaban dari Suga, namun ia tetap tak habis berharap tentang keberadaan Pegasus yang sebenarnya tak pernah dibilang 'ada'.

Ia lalu bangkit dari sofa meninggalkan Suga sendiri dan menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

Bodyguardnya tersebut tahu alasan mengapa majikannya tidak lagi mau duduk di sampingnya. Ia pun langsung menuju ke kamar mengikuti majikan mudanya yang sudah duluan ke kamar, lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

**Cklek**.

Dengan pelan Suga membuka gagang pintu kamar majikannya. Ia mendapati Jungkook yang langsung membelakanginya ketika Suga ingin masuk ke kamar pribadinya. Sang bodyguard menggeleng sambil tersenyum karena berpikir Jungkook masih sangat kanakan, ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau kena[a? Astaga, itu kan hanya hal sepele." Suga bertanya disertai dengan tawa.

Tawa Suga yang memperlihatkan gusinya tersebut di respon oleh Jungkook dengan wajah yang setengah ngambek.

"Sesepele apapun menurutmu, menurutku itu menyindir." Jawab Jungkook tanpa menatap Suga.

Suga masih tertawa, ia berpikir majikannya tersebut masih bisa dibilang sangat kanakan walaupun sudah kelas 1 SMA. Pikirannya masih belum bisa dibilang dewasa.

Jungkook merasa bosan jika terus-terusan begini, ia ingin mencari hiburan. Tapi hiburan di luar pekarangan rumah mereka. Ia juga ingin di tempat yang ramai, karena ia selalu dibawa ke tempat sepi. Suga khawatir Jungkook yang masih belum dewasa tidak bisa menjaga diri, itulah alasannya.

Masih dipikirkan oleh Jungkook tempat yang lumayan ramai namun bisa membuatnya tak mengkhawatirnya bodyguard pribadinya tersebut.

Ia suka menonton, tapi film yang ingin ditontonnya tersebut terlalu lama ditunggu untuk tayang perdana di layar kaca.

_Bioskop._

Itulah yang keluar di pikiran Jungkook langsung. Tapi sebenarnya Jungkook belum pernah sama sekali ke tempat tersebut, dan ini saatnya ia harus mencobanya.

"Hyung, bisakah aku ke bioskop? Ini hari Minggu, dan hari ini aku tak ingin jadi hari yang kosong..."

'Khawatir' adalah yang pertama kali terpikir oleh Suga. Sepertinya sifat over protective nya tersebut perlu sedikit dikurangi karena ia mengerti, sang majikan pasti ingin bebas kemana saja dan bebas berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Tampak Suga yang sedang berpikir, tapi ia langsung menjawab. "Hm... Baiklah, kau mau kutemani?" tawar Suga setelahnya.

Setelah itu, ia langsung terpikir, Jungkook ingin bebas. Itu berarti kali ini ia tak perlu bimbingan dari sang bodyguard. Jadi mungkin Suga berpikir untuk membiarkan Jungkook sendiri disana.

"Tidak, hyung. Tapi terima kasih. Aku ingin mencoba sendirian dulu..." Jawaban Jungkook sangat sama seperti yang dipikir oleh Suga.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jangan ikuti orang yang memiliki tampang mencurigakan." Suga menasehati layaknya orang tua.

"Sippo, hyung, Jungkook udah besar, hyung jangan khawatir!"

Suga hanya membalas dengan senyuman, dia lalu meninggalkan Jungkook di bioskop dan mencari tempat lain untuk menunggu sang majikan selesai menonton.

**BIOSKOP**

Jungkook POV

Aku masuk dengan sedikit tegang ke bioskop, tak ada sama sekali yang ku kenal disini. Aku lalu mengambil tempat duduk di belakang karena di depan sudah diambil semua, yah, kesialan berpihak di tanganku untuk saat ini.

Suara teriakan terdengar, apalagi untuk orang di sebelahku. Film yang ku tonton sekarang horror. Memang lumayan seru dan menyeramkan, tapi tak nyaman jika tak ada Suga hyung...

Aku hanya diam, meskipun hantu di layar membuat orang teriak sangat keras. Hmmm, ternyata nonton film di televisi dan bioskop umum TAK BERBEDA SAMA SEKALI.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa diperhatikan seseorang, ku pikir ia akan mengajakku untuk ngobrol.

"Hey, kamu."

Dugaan ku benar ternyata, tapi dia kali ini menyapaku dulu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Ya, kenapa?"

Sontak aku sedikit terkejut, jarang sekali aku ngobrol sama orang tak dikenal, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Filmnya tak seru? Aku saja sampai teriak."

Beberapa saat aku terdiam melihat namja tersebut. Ya... tubuhnya kekar, tangannya berotot, wajahnya juga lumayan. Yang kulakukan hanya menatapnya, disertai dengan keheningan tempat tersebut.

"Hey!"

ASTAGA jantungku hampir copot saat dia meneriaki telingaku.

"Eh, maafkan aku. Iya, filmnya gak serem, aku tak takut sama sekali." ujarku sedikit cepat.

"Haha, kau berani sekali, ya. Aku takut sekali ketika melihat makhluk tersebut muncul di layar."

Aku masih tetap memandangi tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah, dengan tatapan yang menunjukan kata 'WOW'.

"Ku lihat-lihat badanmu bagus, tapi kenapa takut? Sifatmu tak sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang sangat kekar ini, harusnya kau bisa berani sepertiku karena mereka hanya layar." aku langsung panjang lebar tanpa berpikir.

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku memang begini. Sifatku sangat bertolak belakang pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Bentuk tubuh tak pernah mempengaruhi sifat yang sebenarnya." Ia membalas dengan cukup detil. Tapi aku tetap belum puas dengan jawabannya

Aku terdiam, dan film yang kita tonton pun selesai. Itu memotong pembicaraan kami yang lumayan lama. Semua penonton keluar dari tempat dan pulang ke tempat asal masing-masing. Aku masih penasaran kenapa lelaki bertubuh kekar itu takut pada hantu. Untungnya saja kami keluar bersama, masih ada kesempatan untuk menyanyainya.

"By the way. Apa pengalamanmu menakuti hantu? Kenapa kau nonton juga?"

Jungkook POV end

Lelaki tersebut sedikit berat rasanya untuk mengatakan kata yang ingin ia jawab.

"Tidak, aku hanya pernah bertemu hantu saat masih kecil dulu." ujarnya berbohong.

"Ah, jadi itu masalahnya? Ya ampun, kau tetaplah harus jadi pemberani dan lupakan hal itu." Jungkook sedikit tertawa, dan seolah percaya dengan alasan tersebut.

"Haha, ya, baiklah. Saatnya aku kembali, aku pulang duluan ya." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook melihat namja tersebut pergi.

Jauh...

Jauh...

Dan menghilang.

"HEY AKU BELUM TAU NAMAMU?"

Terlambat, sia-sia Jungkook berteriak keras tapi tak ada respon apapun sama sekali. Lelaki itu sangat membuat Jungkook penasaran dan ia tak tahu alasannya, namun Jungkook berpikir untuk mengacuhkannya saja. Dia memilih jalan untuk menelpon bodyguardnya.

Tak perlu mengeluarkan ponsel lagi, Suga sudah mengejutkannya dengan memegang bahu Jungkook dari belakang.

"Ah hyungie... kau mengejutkan ku saja." ujar Jungkook seraya membalikkan badan yang hampir sama tingginya itu.

Suga hanya memperlihatkan senyumannya yang semanis gula itu sambil memberi isyarat pada Jungkook supaya cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

Cukup jauh perjalanan dari bioskop sampai ke rumah. Apalagi sekarang jalan sedang macet karena hari Minggu. Hanya terdengar suara klakson dari mobil yang diisi oleh 2 orang tersebut, hening, tak ada suara manusia.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya mitos itu nyata atau tidak?" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan dengan nada yang lumayan cepat disertai wajah yang serius.

"You know what? Mitos itu bukan nyata anak kecil." jawab Suga sambil sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa sedikit kesal karena dirinya dianggap masih belum dewasa.

Karena Jungkook sangat menyukai Pegasus. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Pegasus itu tidak ada.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung, umurku sudah 15 tahun sekarang!" ujar Jungkook dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kau masih kecil, hanya bisa bermimpi-mimpi saja." pertegas Suga. "Dan berharap mitos itu kejadian yang nyata."

"Akan ku buktikan saja kalau impianku yang bersifat mitos itu nyata." jawab Jungkook dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Terserah."

Sesampai di rumah, Jungkook masih kesal karena dirinya dianggap anak kecil hanya karena berimpi-impi untuk bisa menemukan sesuatu yang dianggap tidak nyata oleh orang lain.

- Jungkook POV

**Pagi, 06.00AM**

Aku terbangun dari tidur yang berlangsung tak sampai 6 jam.

You know what? Aku melihat ada kuda Pegasus di mimpi. Dia spesies yang lumayan... cantik, haha, aku berimpian sekali bisa bersamanya dan menungganginya sampai ke langit ketujuh.

Bodoh sekali.

Aku mencintai sesosok hewan.

Tak nyata pula.

Terus ini apa maksudnya?

Jebal, manusia masih banyak di muka bumi ini, kenapa aku malah memilih untuk tetap menyukai spesies tak nyata itu?

Sudah, jangan dipikirkan.

Aku normal dan akan bahagia bersama sesosok manusia.

Itu pun kalau Tuhan menakdirkannya,

Bagaimana jika tidak?

Lebih baik aku berangkat saja ke sekolah sekarang juga.

Aku menaiki sepeda, karena jaraknya tak jauh dan pagi-pagi juga tidak ada kemacetan, tak susah pula mencari tempat parkiran karena sekolah masih belum banyak murid yang datang.

Aku melihat sesuatu...

Sesuatu yang tak asing bagiku...

Apa itu?

Pegasus...

Ya! Aku terbohongi oleh sepeda milik murid lain!

Sialan, benar-benar sialan sekali. Andaikata itu pegasus asli aku akan mencurinya lalu menungganginya dan tak peduli atas siapa pemiliknya.

Tak penting berada di tempat parkiran, parkiran bukan tempat yang layak untuk memulai pelajaran.

Jungkook POV end

Dengan cepat, Jungkook berlari menuju kelasnya agar bisa mendapat tempat duduk yang paling depan.

Akhirnya dia dapat duduk dengan teman sebangku yang juga salah satu teman baiknya, Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook!" sapa Taehyung dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"Eh, hai, Taehyung, kau cepat sekali datangnya. Biasanya tak pernah secepat ini." jawab Jungkook heran.

"Aku... Aku... Aku ingin menunggu seseorang yang belum datang." jawab Taehyung sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Biar kutebak? Kim Seokjin."

Tebakan Jungkook ternyata benar.

Taehyung memang sangat mencintai Seokjin. Seokjin adalah kakak kelasnya yang tampan dan sangat cool. Tapi ada fakta dibalik itu, Seokjin atau biasa dipanggil Jin itu selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Princess' oleh Taehyung, karena Jin sangat menyukai warna pink. Oleh karena itu Jin berhasil menarik perhatian Taehyung dan mereka resmi berpacaran kemarin.

"Kau hebat sekali menebak! Aku baru saja kemarin jadian dengannya..."

Percakapan Jungkook dan Taehyung terpotong karena kedatangan seseorang yang tak asing bagi Taehyung.

"Hey, Taetae..." sapa Jin di depan kelas mereka disertai senyuman.

Taehyung mendengar suara Jin, ia langsung mengalihkan penglihatan kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya."Jin hyung, aku tau kau akan kesini." ujar Taehyung lalu merangkulnya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan berpacaran dengan kakak kelas setampan dia, tapi dia adalah uke bagimu." Jungkook mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

"Kau mengejekku? Bagaimana sendiri denganmu?" Taehyung berkata disertai dengan senyum jahat.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya."Aku? Aku masih belum mau punya pacar." Jawab Jungkook sedikit sendat. "Dan itu juga tidak berarti aku akan berpacaran dengan sesama jenis."

Jin yang heran melihat adik kelasnya ini mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Taehyungie, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya." Jin lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di kelas.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, pelajaran di mulai, semua berjalan dengan sangat datar. Tak ada yang istimewa untuk hari ini. Yang ada hanya kejengkelan lagi karena Jungkook diejek tidak memiliki pacar oleh teman sebangkunya sendiri.

'Mengesalkan sekali hari ini.' batin Jungkook.

Sekarang Jungkook sendiri di koridor kelas. Karena dialah yang mengunci kelas lalu menitipkan kunci kelas tersebut pada satpam sekolahnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Jungkook mendapati guru yang sangat dekat dengannya sejak awal masuk, namanya adalah Kim Joonmyun. Lalu Joonmyun berjalan mendekatinya yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Katakan pada teman sekelasmu. Hari sabtu kita ada field trip, semua murid wajib ikut, ini kegiatan belajar di hutan." Joonmyun berucap secara tiba-tiba.

Jungkook terkejut, belajar ke hutan? Guru kurang kerjaan saja yang memilih hutan sebagai tempat untuk field trip batin Jungkook.

"Kau yakin di hutan? Apa itu tempat yang pantas, guru?"

Raut wajah Jungkook kini berubah menjadi menunjukkan ekspresi tak setuju atau lebih tepatnya tak menyukai. Namun ini adalah ketetapan guru.

"Kami semua guru telah sepakat, murid hanya bisa menerima. Kita akan tinggal di hutan selama 2 hari. Siapkan tenda, pakaian, makanan, dan keperluan lainnya. Kalian harus mengurusnya sendiri, guru hanya mengurus kegiatan belajar kalian nanti." Jelas guru Joonmyun panjang lebar disertai muka yang serius.

"Baiklah guru Kim..." jawab Jungkook dengan nada menolak.

"Good job, aku percayakan padamu!" ujar Joonmyun sambil menepuk sekali punggung Jungkook.

'Padahal sudah terdengar nada yang tak bisa menerima, tapi mengapa Guru Kim tetap mengatakan good job? Astaga.' Kesal Jungkook dalam hati. Kini Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah lalu pulang ke rumah menaiki sepedanya.

Sesampai di rumah, Suga lah yang menyambutnya di teras, setelah itu membantu Jungkook menaroh sepedanya di garasi rumah yang cukup mewah tersebut.

"Hyung, hari Sabtu aku akan field trip selama 2 hari, kau ku tinggal gak papa kan?" Izin Jungkook jauh-jauh hari pada Suga.

Sifat Khawatir Suga menjadi-jadi lagi, ia sebenarnya tak bisa melepaskan Jungkook. Tapi karena hal itu adalah kepentingan sekolah, ia hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada.

"Ku percayakan padamu. Temanmu ada banyak, aku yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau adalah laki-laki yang pemberani, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang menemaniku di rumah ini, aku akan kesepian jika kau berlama-lama." Nasehat Suga yang panjang lebar, dibalas anggukan yang tegas oleh Jungkook.

Hari Sabtu

Jungkook sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya mulai dari baju, selimut, sikat gigi, baju hangat, dll. Sekarang dia hanya tinggal pergi, tapi Jungkook masih grogi karena tak ingin hal yang berbahaya menimpanya nanti. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk pergi karena kepentingan sekolah.

Suga melepas Jungkook di depan rumahnya dengan senyuman disertai lambaian tangan.

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik, ya. Semoga sukses!" ujar Suga sedikit teriak karena Jungkook sudah cukup jauh mengayuh sepeda.

"Baik, hyung!" jawab Jungkook sambil tak berhenti mengayuh sepedanya di luar komplek mereka.

Saat perjalanan, masih ada rasa takut yang membebani pikirannya. Namun Jungkook berpikir lebih dalam, ia tak mungkin sendirian ke hutan. Banyak teman yang pasti takut seperti dirinya kalau bahaya akan menimpanya. Meskipun begitu, Jungkook tetap yakin kalau dia akan terselamatkan jika ada hal tak diinginkan terjadi pada dirinya.

* * *

><p>TBC~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya update juga~ sebenernya udah lama sih bikinnya, cuma perbaikinnya cukup lama._.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Di sekolah.<strong>

Jungkook memarkir sepedanya beserta menggembok sepedanya lalu menyimpan kunci di ranselnya agar tetap aman, karena satu sekolahan akan pergi menggunakan sebuah Bus.

Semua murid sudah berkumpul di lapangan dan membawa barangnya sendiri.

"Anak-anak, semua berbaris di lapangan!" seru orang yang tak asing bagi para murid. Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan seonsaengnim, guru yang sangat tegas dan pendirian, menurut Jungkook.

"Aku sangat tak suka dengan field trip kali ini, tolong... Andai aku bisa bersama Suga hyung disini."

"Saatnya pembagian kelompok sesuai bus." Sambung guru Wu setelahnya.

'Ini sangat membosankan, apalagi menunggu namaku untuk dipanggil.' batin Jungkook dalam hati.

"Mulai dari pertama, kelompok Pegasus."

Jungkook POV

"Mulai dari pertama, kelompok Pegasus."

Wu Seonsaengnim bilang Pegasus?!

_**Aku harus masuk kelompok ini! **_

"Kim Taeyeon, Hwang Miyoung, Kim Shinyeong, Park Hyojin, Amber Liu, Park Sunyoung, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong, Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum, Jung Hoseok, Shin Peniel, Jeon Jungkook..."

Tak salah dengar?! Namaku disebut dalam kelompok tersebut? Pegasus nama spesies favoriteku?!

"Dengan pembimbing Kim Joonmyun dan ketua Jeon Jungkook, diharapkan segera masuk ke Bus."

Guru yang sangat sialan, kau membuat kesenangan ku lenyap seketika. Aku sudah bahagia mendapat nama kelompok sesuai spesies favorit ku yang tak nyata, tapi kau malah mengacaukannya dengan menunjukku sebagai ketua? Kau pikir aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar hah? Kau pikir aku hebat dalam mengatur? Atau kau memilih asal? Apa boleh buat.

Aku sebagai ketua mengatur barisan yang lainnya bersama Guru Kim. Semua sudah tertata rapi. Di Bus, aku duduk bersama Guru Kim di barisan paling depan karena kami lah yang mengurus semuanya.

Perjalanan dimulai dengan sangat panjang, aku hanya membuang rasa bosanku dengan mendengar lagu favoriteku menggunakan _earphone_ dan menatap jendela agar tidak bosan.

-Jungkook POV end

Joonmyun melihat muridnya tersebut yang dari tadi hanya diam bersama dengan earphone yang menempel di kedua telinganya.

"Kau kenapa diam saja?" tanya Joonmyun pada Jungkook yang terdiam.

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, Jungkook lalu melepas earphone nya dan memberi respon pada Joonmyun. "Tidak, Guru Kim, aku bosan karena perjalanan ini sangat memakan waktu yang cukup banyak."

Joonmyun tanpa sengaja melihat HP Jungkook yang berwallpaper foto Pegasus. "W-wallpapermu..."

"Kenapa, guru?" Jungkook memotong dengan bertanya.

"Tidak, itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Joonmyun menjawab dengan raut wajah yang disertai dengan senyum kesedihan.

Jungkook heran, dan ingin bertanya. "Guru Kim? Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat bersedih..." kata Jungkook sambil menenangkan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku teringat pada anak dan istriku. Anakku menghilang, bersama dengan istriku. Dia sama sepertimu, sangat menyukai Pegasus." Joonmyun teringat kejadian lama bersama anak dan istri yang amat disayanginya lalu menitikan air matanya.

"Guru Kim... maafkan aku, jangan bersedih, aku yakin anak dan istrimu masih sangat sayang padamu... dirinya hilang belum tentu cintanya hilang." Jungkook berusaha membuat Joonmyun berhenti bersedih lalu ia segera mengeluarkan tisu dari ranselnya dan memberikannya kepada gurunya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, nak. Kau membuatku sedikit tenang sekarang." lalu Joonmyun memeluk murid yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu dan kembali tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, guru. Sebenarnya aku memasang wallpaper ini karena aku sangat mencintai spesies tersebut." ujar Jungkook sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Saat Joonmyun belum berkata apa-apa, Jungkook lalu bertanya lagi. "Guru, aku ingin bertanya. Salahkah jika aku mencintai spesies ini?"

Joonmyun tersenyum pada muridnya. "Tentu tidak. Kau tau? Cinta itu apa adanya. Cinta itu tak peduli apapun kekurangan dengan makhluk yang dicintainya. Baik penyuka sesama jenis, atau spesies yang bukan manusia."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham. Berpikir bahwa dia tetap mencintai apa yang dicintainya sekarang walaupun dia tau Pegasus itu tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya kau berusaha mencapai apa yang ingin kau capai, aku mendukungmu, nak."nasehat Joonmyun lalu mengusap punggung muridnya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau cari hiburan saja sekarang, perjalanan masih panjang."

"Baiklah, guru." obrolan mereka berakhir sampai disitu.

'Guru Kim beda sekali dengan Suga hyung-_- dan Guru Kim lebih baik, hahaha.' batin Jungkook.

Jalan demi jalan mereka lewati selama berjam-jam. Tak terasa tujuan sudah di depan mata, di sebuah hutan yang lumayan ramai dengan pohonnya.

Kini bus kelompok Pegasus berhenti bersama bus milik kelompok lainnya. Saatnya mereka turun dari bus dan membawa barang pribadi masing-masing.

"Semuanya, ayo keluar! " Joonmyun memerintah.

-Jungkook POV

Demi apa? Ini tempat yang sangat ngeri bagiku...

Hutan yang lumayan liar dengan hewan yang ada di dalam situ tak kalah liar.

Sebenarnya ini field trip atau tempat pembantaian?

Baiklah, 'Pasrah' adalah jalan terbaikku, aku sebagai ketua hanya bisa mengatur para teman-temanku yang masih tertidur di dalam bus.

Malam telah tiba, kelompok Pegasus harus mencari tempat sendiri untuk membangun sebuah kemah. Kami memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari kelompok lain agar kerusuhan kami tak mengikut sertakan mereka juga. Ya... secara kebetulan sekali, Guru Wu memasukkan semua orang yang suka ribut dalam satu kelompok, wkwk.

Semua sudah beres, terlebih aku yang paling banyak membereskan tenda para teman-temanku. Ya, aku tak tau kenapa dengan masuk kelompok Pegasus semangatku jadi meningkat walaupun aku tau tempat ini menyerupai hutan Belantara...

"Kita kekurangan kayu bakar untuk penghangatan, Jungkook, kau sebagai ketua harus mencarinya!" Joonmyun memerintahkan.

Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Ya, aku tau aku ketua, tapi tak harus sampai segininya...!

"Aku?" aku bertanya untuk diriku sendiri.

"Iya, kamu, kau kan pemberani?"

Mudah sekali Guru Kim mengatakan aku 'Pemberani' dengan lidahnya. Iya aku tahu aku ini pemberani, Tapi apa kau pikir hutan ini aman? Sudah sekian kali aku berkata 'Pasrah' dalam hati. Mau gimana lagi? Ini juga untuk keperluan orang lain. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mencarinya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan untuk mencari kayu bakar sendirian sepanjang jalan dengan hanya penerangan senter. Sampai sejauh ini aku hanya mendapati pohon utuh, tak ada sama sekali kayu yang bisa diambil untuk menjadi penghangatan.

Dalam hitungan detik, suasana sangat gelap. Kenapa tiba-tiba penerangan sudah tiada?

Aku seakan seperti orang buta untuk kali ini.

Astaga.

Ternyata senternya mati saat tanganku masih belum meraba satu pun kayu bakar.

Sialan. Bagaimana bisa aku mencari kayu bakar kalau senternya tak berenergi lagi?

Dan yang lebih sialan lagi, sekarang aku dimana? Aku sudah terpisah sangat jauh daripada kelompok dan Guru Kim. Mereka dimana? Aku tadi lewat jalan mana saja?

Ya, Tuhan! Tolong diriku!

-Jungkook POV end

Jungkook hanya berjalan tanpa tau arah dan berharap bisa menemui teman-teman sekelompoknya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat kecuali langit dan pohon-pohon tanpa sebuah cahaya setitikpun. Angin malam sangat membuatnya makin merinding, apalagi disini tak ada manusia lain selain dirinya membuat suasana semakin dingin.

Jungkook merasa kini langkahnya bukan menginjak sebuah tanah hutan lagi.

Dan...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jungkook berteriak bukan karena menemui makhluk halus atau sejenisnya yang bisa membuat orang berteriak sangat nyaring. Seperti yang diketahui, Jungkook bukanlah orang yang penakut.

Melainkan dia terjatuh ke jurang yang sangat dalam.

-Sementara itu di kelompok Pegasus

"Jungkook-ssi lama sekali" keluh Taemin.

"Dia kan yang termuda disini, pasti dia kesusahan mencarinya." Taeyeon menyambung.

"Kalau dia yang termuda, mengapa harus dia yang menjadi ketua? Bukankan itu sangat berbahaya?" Hoseok menyambung kembali dan berfirasat buruk.

"Guru Kim! Aku punya firasat buruk pada Ketua!" panik Luhan pada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun memiliki firasat yang sama seperti Hoseok dan panik seperti Luhan. Jungkook masih kecil, ia pikir masih belum terlalu dewasa untuk mengatur orang yang ada di kelompoknya yang semuanya lebih tua daripada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk saat ini Joonmyun sangat panik, namun ia tak memperlihatkan kepanikannya. Mengetahui murid yang dekat dengannya tersebut tak kembali ke tempat membuat perasaannya sangat resah.

"Sekarang, aku akan mencarinya, Sehun, bisa kau temani aku?" pinta Joonmyun pada murid namja bermuka dinginnya tersebut.

Sehun menatapnya, ia merespon sambil melebarkan matanya. Namun murid yang dingin tersebut tetap menerimanya. "Aku mau, tapi bawa Luhan, ne? Aku tak ingin terpisah darinya." jawab Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan.

Joonmyun hanya menggeleng, tapi dia tetap meng-iya-kan kata-kata Sehun.

-Joonmyun POV

Hoseok mungkin benar, mengapa Jungkook yang terpilih sebagai ketua? Padahal Jungkook masih terlalu muda, bahkan yang termuda diantara kami.

Aku harus mencarinya di berbagai tempat, sebentar lagi sudah mau Subuh, jadi penerangan alami sedikit membantu pencarian.

"Jungkook, kau dimana?" teriakku yang hanya bisa memanggil ke segala arah.

Tak ada yang merespon panggilanku satupun, yang terdengar hanya suara hewan-hewan kecil dan hentakan kakiku bersama dua murid yang menemaniku berjalan.

"Guru Kim!" panggil Sehun seperti menemukan sesuatu.

Aku langsung melihat sesuatu yang ditemui oleh Sehun. Sebagai guru yang dekat dengan Jungkook, sangat tak asing melihat benda itu. Kalung, berbandul pegasus.

"Kalung ini bagus sekali." ujar Luhan ketika melihat kalung tersebut.

"Ini milik Jungkook." aku berkata spontan tanpa berpikir.

Sehun dan Luhan melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut. Mereka langsung bertanya-tanya satu sama lain tentang kalung yang ternyata milik Jungkook.

"Berarti dia menghilang? Masa hanya ada kalung disini?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang sendat.

"Disini ada jurang, Luhannie. Hati-hati." Sehun memperingatkan sambil mencegah tubuh Luhan agar tidak terjatuh ke jurang.

Sontak yang ada di pikiranku adalah, apakah Jungkook terjatuh? Atau tidak?

Tapi jika tidak, tak ada kemungkinan kalung ini terlepas. Kalung ini terlepas dalam keadaan talinya putus, bukan dalam keadaan yang utuh.

Mungkin lebih baik yang kulakukan adalah mencari Jungkook kebawah sambil berpikir dia masih hidup atau tidak, yang jelas aku harus bertanggung jawab.

"Kalian bisa menemani aku ke bawah?" pintaku pada kedua muridku.

"Ke bawah jurang? Aku tidak mau, Guru." jawab Luhan dengan muka sedikit takut.

"Aku ikut Luhan." Sehun mengikuti.

Murid kelas kepala, mereka tak mau membantu untuk menemukan ketua kelompok mereka sendiri, hah? Baiklah, aku sebagai guru hanya bisa bertanggung jawab pada muridku yang menghilang dan tak kembali tersebut.

Sehun dan Luhan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat di temukan kalung tersebut, kalung itu aku yang pegang sekarang.

Langkah demi langkah ku lewati, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di bawah. Untung saja matahari telah menunjukkan diri, aku tak perlu penerangan untuk mencari di tempat yang gelap jika malam hari ini. Ku harap aku dapat menemukan muridku tersebut dalam keadaan selamat.

Tak ada tanda kehidupan manusia disini...

Kosong, hanya ada pohon dan tumbuhan lainnya yang terlihat.

Jungkook...

Apa mungkin dia...?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin, t-tapi... dia benar-benar tidak ada disini.

Lalu kalung ini bagaimana? Tak mungkin. Jika Jungkook menghilang jauh dari benda ini, dia pasti berada disini...

Apakah aku guru yang jahat baginya? Atau sang Kepsek yang memilihnya menjadi ketua lebih jahat lagi?

Sudahlah, aku yang lebih merasa bersalah daripada siapapun. Aku yang pertama kali menyuruhnya untuk mencari kayu bakar, tapi hasilnya tetap tidak dapat. Sia-sia aku menyuruh Jungkook jika akhirnya seperti ini. Mungkin aku juga akan menyalahan Yi Fan, dia tahu kalau Jungkook berjiwa kepemimpinan, tapi apa dia tidak berpikir tentang umur? Dia berarti salah, bukan?

Hm. Aku hanya berharap Jungkook selamat, karena dialah murid yang paling dekat denganku. Dia murid kesayanganku, seperti anak walaupun kami hanya bertemu di Sekolah.

Aku melihat ada banyak tumbuhan bunga disitu, aku memetiknya dan meletakkannya di tempat kemungkinan Jungkook terjatuh, lalu berdo'a agar Sang Tuhan bisa menjaga Jungkook dengan baik jika dia tak tau arah.

Aku mengepal kedua tanganku menjadi satu, lalu memulai do'a. "Tuhan, tolonglah Kau jaga muridku itu, dia masih sangat muda. Ku harap dia bisa kembali karena kehendakmu dalam keadaan selamat dan tidak hilang ingatannya."

Aku hanya bisa berharap Tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkan do'aku untuk muridku tersebut.

Dengan hati yang belum tenang, aku pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlinang air mata karena aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan Jungkook sama sekali, hanya ada kalung di atas jurang dan aku menyimpan kalung ini agar bisa menjadi kenang-kenangan jika muridku tersebut tak akan kembali lagi.

-Joonmyun POV end

Setelah mencari dan tak mendapatkan muridnya yang hilang tersebut, Joonmyun kembali ke tempat dimana kelompok Pegasus berkumpul. Disana hanya ada Sehun, Luhan, Hoseok, Taeyeon dan Amber. Mereka seperti terkejut karena Joonmyun kembali hanya sendirian dengan raut wajah yang sangat mencemaskan.

"Guru Kim, Dimana ketua?" Amber sebagai orang pertama yang bertanya.

"Aku telah menduganya." Hoseok seakan tau apa yang akan dijawab oleh Joonmyun.

Yang lain hanya terkejut, ada juga yang berduka, seperti mengganggap kalau ketua mereka sudah tiada. Padahal Joonmyun tak berkata sepatah katapun untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan di lokasi tersebut. Joonmyun langsung duduk sendiri di atas tanah dan menangis.

Tak terasa 2 hari telah berlalu. Semua murid sudah menyiapkan barang masing-masing. Tapi tak ada yang mau membereskan barang-barang milik Jungkook. Hanya tenda Jungkook beserta barang-barangnya yang belum dibereskan.

"Hey kalian, tak adakah yang bisa merapikan tenda milik Jungkook?" Joonmyun bertanya pada semua muridnya.

"Bukan tanggung jawab kami." Zelo menjawab sendiri.

Yang lain tak menjawab seakan setuju dengan jawaban singkat dari sang murid yang memiliki badan tertinggi tersebut.

Joonmyun menghela nafas pasrah. Berpikir bahwa semua murid menyalahkannya dan sesuai yang dikatakan, dia yang bertanggung jawab dan dia juga yang membereskan barang milik Jungkook dengan hati yang sangat dipenuhi dengan kesabaran.

Semua sudah siap. Joonmyun yang membawa barang berlebih adalah yang paling lambat masuk ke Bus. Canggung dengan murid lain yang tak tau apa itu kebaikan seorang guru. Kini semua akan kembali ke Seoul, namun tanpa Jungkook. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini kecuali Joonmyun, teman sekelompok, dan murid lain yang sekelas dengan Jungkook. Mereka akan merahasiakan keberadaan Jungkook yang menghilang, meskipun begitu, Joonmyun tetap memberitahu Suga agar ia tak bingung menunggu Jungkook yang sudah lama tak kembali walaupun berakhir dengan kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam.

_Sementara itu..._

"Aduh, tubuhku sakit sekali." Keluh seorang pemuda sambil memegang kepalanya untuk bangkit dari ranjang empuk yang ia tiduri.

-Jungkook POV

"Aku dimana? Bukannya aku sedang bersama guru dan temanku? Mengapa aku berada disini? Siapa yang membawaku kesini?"Aku bertanya-tanya meskipun aku tau takkan ada yang menjawabnya sambil menahan sakit yang merasuki seluruh badanku.

Saat ini aku berada di dalam sebuah rumah, rumah ini mewah sekali, apakah benar ada rumah semewah ini di dalam hutan? Hukum alam yang terbilang mustahil. Ku yakin pasti ada pemiliknya, dan pemiliknya pasti orang yang sangatlah kaya.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari ranjang dan melihat ke luar jendela yang letaknya disamping ranjang ini. Walaupun kini kakiku sangat sakit untuk melangkah, aku tetap sangat penasaran pada tempat yang sangat mewah ini.

Diluar gelap,di balik jendela aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain langit malam disertai bintang yang berkelap-kelip, cukup indah untuk dipandang. Dan sepertinya bulan purnama akan muncul sekarang. Kali ini bulan purnama akan terlihat sangat cantik karena ditemani oleh banyak bintang yang selalu berada di dekatnya.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa kesini... tempat ini bagus sekali, aku bahkan tak tau siapa pemiliknya."

Tunggu dulu, aku tak tau pemiliknya?

Mungkin aku harus mencarinya sampai ketemu.

Aku mencari kemanapun tak ada manusia atau makhluk lain yang menunjukkan diri, meski kaki ini terkilir aku tetap mengusahakannya untuk berjalan. Jika ia tak ada di dalam, pasti ia sekarang sedang di luar rumah.

Aku memilih keluar dari pintu depan rumah tersebut untuk keluar mencari ke halaman dan berharap menemukan siapa saja yang mungkin berada di sekitar tempat aku di selamatkan.

Dan..

Aku menemukannya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Review jangan lupa reader~~

Semangatin aku juga ya buat ngelanjutin ceritanya^^

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf ya di chapter 2 ku tulis ada ukenya, tapi sebenernya ukenya ada di chapter ini, serius deh aku gak boong._.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Tapi ia bukanlah sesosok manusia yang sama sepertiku.<p>

Sangat jauh dari dugaanku...

Dan bahkan mungkin tak ada yang percaya aku melihatnya...

Dari kejauhan...

Seperti sedang di Surga melihatnya...

Itu _Pegasus._

Cantik sekali...

Dia berwarna putih mempunyai sayap serta memiliki rambut dan ekor dengan warna yang sama, warna-warni berkelip seperti glitter. Ia sangat terlihat terang, sehingga meskipun cahaya malam sangat gelap hanya ditemani bulan dan bintang, makhluk tersebut masih bisa terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Aku takjub sekali melihatnya. Apa aku tak salah lihat? Apakah Suga hyung akan mengejekku lagi?

Haha, kali ini aku yang menang~

Aku mencoba mendekatinya dengan mengendap-endap, semakin dekat dan... aku membelai bulu kepalanya yang sangat lembut. Ternyata dia sedang tidur, maka itu dia tak sadar aku sedang membelainya.

Aku tak ingin kembali ke kamar, aku ingin tetap disini.

Meskipun angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulitku hingga aku hanya bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin di dalam tubuhku.

Aku enggan untuk pergi...

-Jungkook POV end

Pagi telah tiba, Jungkook tertidur di halaman. Setelah beberapa saat dia terbangun dan tak mendapati Pegasus tersebut serta melihat rumah mewah yang kemarin menjadi tempat diselamatkan, berubah drastis menjadi sebuah gubuk yang sangat kumuh.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Bu-bukannya kemarin ada Pegasus dan rumah mewah?" Jungkook bingung sendiri setelah bangun tidur dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau jangan heran, semua indah pada waktunya." Secara tiba-tiba ada manusia yang membalas pertanyaannya.

Jungkook berpikir takkan ada yang menjawabnya, ketika mendengar suara, ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari sesosok manusia."Kau siapa? Dimana pegasus itu? Siapa pemilik rumah ini?" Jungkook terkejut, tapi bukan terkejut karena pegasus itu tak ada, tapi terkejut karena orang yang dilihatnya kini seperti pernah dia kenal.

"Aku tau kau akan terkejut melihatku. Kenalkan, aku Jimin, umurku 17 tahun, akulah pemilik gubuk ini." Jimin memperkenalkan diri lalu mengulurkan tangan.

'Wajahnya memukau. Nama yang bagus, Jimin.' Batin Jungkook dalam hati.

"Aku... Jungkook, dan aku 16 tahun." Ujar Jungkook sambil membalas uluran tangan. "sepertinya aku mengenalmu." Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"bioskop." Jimin hanya membalas singkat.

*flashback*

"Hey, kamu." sapa seseorang yang duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Ya, kenapa?" Jungkook menjadi sedikit terkejut, karena orang tersebut tak dikenal Jungkook

"Filmnya tak seru? Aku saja sampai teriak."

Jungkook mengingat kalau orang yang dikenalnya tersebut memiliki tubuh yang kekar dan berotot.

"Hey!"

"Eh, maafkan aku. Iya, filmnya gak serem, aku tak takut sama sekali." ujarku sedikit cepat.

"Haha, kau berani sekali, ya. Aku malah takut banget."

"Ku lihat-lihat badanmu bagus, tapi kenapa takut? Sifatmu tak sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang sangat kekar ini, harusnya kau bisa berani sepertiku karena mereka hanya layar." aku langsung panjang lebar tanpa berpikir.

"Aku memang begini. Sifatku sangat bertolak belakang pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku pengalaman, karena sesuatu."

*flashback end*

Jungkook mengingat semuanya. Tak ada sesuatu yang terlupakan dari bagian situ. "Aku mengingatmu. Kau yang teriak-teriak ketika kita di bioskop." Jungkook mengatakan hal yang diingatnya saat itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Inilah alasan mengapa aku takut. Aku tersegel di daerah ini dan aku takut sendirian, tapi untungnya tempat ini tak pernah ku temui hantu. Akhirnya aku melihatmu yang terjatuh di jurang, aku menolongmu dan memberi perban pada kepala dan tanganmu yang berdarah-darah. Lalu kau akhirnya terbangun setelah selama 3 hari." Jimin menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

Jungkook memahami yang dikatakan Jimin meskipun kepalanya yang sakit masih mencoba untuk mencerna perkataannya. Jiminlah yang menolongnya dari kejadian jatuh itu. Jungkook juga tak menyangka kalau ia sudah seperti orang koma saja.

"Aku tak tau harus membalas apa, tapi terima kasih." Jungkook menunduk 90 derajat pada Jimin.

Jungkook masih menatap lelaki tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, dia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana panjang layaknya anak remaja laki-laki yang tinggal di perkotaan. Ya, seperti saat dia pertama kali menemui Jimin. Tubuhnya kekar, berotot, serta mereka memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, namun Jungkook masih lebih tinggi. Jungkook masih penasaran kenapa Jimin tersegel disini dan bagaimana bisa dia ke Bioskop?

"Aku ingin bertanya. Kau darimana? Bagaimana bisa kau tersegel disini? Bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkanku? Dan bagai mana bisa kau ke Bioskop jika kau tak bisa keluar dari sini?" Jungkook memberi pertanyaan penasarannya, dan berharap Jimin bisa menjawab semuanya.

"Hm aku akan menjawabnya. Aku hanya orang biasa sama sepertimu, tapi aku telah tersihir karena suatu hal. Aku tersegel disini karena orang tuaku sedang bermasalah lalu mengorbankan aku dan aku yang mendapat kutukan sihirnyanya, tapi sihir itu hanya datang di saat tertentu. Aku menyelamatkanmu ketika aku mendengar teriakan dari tempat yang tak jauh dari sini, ketika melihat kepala dan tanganmu berlumuran darah, aku mengobatinya. Kalau tentang bioskop itu... Aku diberi sekali kesempatan untuk keluar dari sini dan berinteraksi dengan makhluk lain, tapi aku hanya bertemu denganmu yang bisa kuajak ngobrol." Jimin menjelaskan dengan lengkap dan ceritanya sangat panjang.

Jungkook yang dari tadi mendengarkan lalu mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban yang sangat panjang lebar Jimin. Namun, Jungkook tak bertanya apa kutukan yang diberikan pada Jimin. Sebenarnya Jungkook penasaran, namun ia berpikir dua kali, menurutnya mungkin itu sebuah privasi dan Jimin pasti tak akan mengatakannya.

Di tengah-tengah itu Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat dengan pegasus yang kemarin malam. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jimin tentang pegasus yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau tau tidak ada pegasus disini?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit sendat.

Jimin langsung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau melihat?" Jimin bertanya balik.

"Ya, aku melihatnya sungguh. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kau akan menemuinya _14 hari lagi_."

'14 hari lagi? Bukankah itu sangat lama? Apa aku bisa pulang untuk menunggu waktu selama 14 hari tersebut? Aku ingin sekali bisa melihat pegasus tersebut dan menungganginya...' batin Jungkook dalam hati.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Ujar Jungkook dengan sangat penuh keyakinan hati.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu bertanya, "Apa kau yakin akan menunggu? Pegasus itu hanya muncul 14 hari sekali, dan raut wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau sangat ingin menemuinya, hm."

Jungkook tertawa. "Kau mencemburui ku?"

Jimin memasang muka masam."Cih, aku mencemburui mu? Masa bodoh." lalu Jimin membuang muka.

'Dia laki-laki. Tapi kupikir wajahnya cantik, apalagi saat memasang wajah yang sedang ngambek begitu, hahaha.' Batin Jungkook sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Kau imut sekali." Jungkook mencubit pipi kiri Jimin dengan tangan kanannya.

Jimin kesakitan karena Jungkook mencubit pipinya dengan cukup keras lalu menepis tangan Jungkook di pipinya.

"Sakit sekali." Jimin lalu mendorong tubuh Jungkook tapi tak sampai terjatuh.

Jungkook hanya tertawa setelah melihat lelaki bertubuh kekar tersebut ternyata sifatnya seperti perempuan jika sedang ngambek ataupun marah.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bercanda ria, perut Jungkook terasa mulai lapar. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke gubuk tersebut, Jimin hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dan tanpa disangka...

Ini bukanlah sebuah gubuk,

Ini rumah mewah sama persis yang ditempati oleh Jungkook ketika dia terbangun.

Jungkook berhenti ketika berada di ruang tamu tempat tersebut sambil ternganga diam melihat isi rumah tersebut karena ini 100 persen sangat berbeda daripada yang dilihat dari luar.

"Kau jangan mengherankan ini..." Jimin datang sambil memperingatkan Jungkook yang ternganga di dalam rumah tersebut.

Jungkook tak mendengarkan apa yang Jimin katakan, dia masih terus memandangi tempat tersebut dengan ternganga.

Jimin menggoyangkan tangan di depan wajah Jungkook untuk memastikan Jungkook masih tersadar dari takjubannya atau tidak.

"Hello..." Jimin masih menggoyangkan tangannya.

Jungkook lalu tersadar dari lamunannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mendapati Jimin yang berada di dekatnya sambil menatapnya.

"Hey" Jimin memiringkan kepala sambil tetap menatap Jungkook.

'Astaga, dia makin terlihat cantik kalau menatap seperti itu.' Batin Jungkook ketika melihat Jimin menatap di sebelahnya dengan sangat dekat. Jimin melihat Jungkook yang hanya sebentar tersadar, lalu memasang raut wajah bengong sambil menatap dirinya yang sedang berada di samping Jungkook.

'Tapi mungkin perasaanku memilih untuk lebih menyukai seekor Pegasus yang indah kemarin.'

"Hey!" Teriak Jimin yang membuat Jungkook kembali tersadar.

"Eh, maafkan aku." Jungkook tersadar lalu menggosok-gosok telinganya karena teriakan Jimin sangatlah terbilang keras, seperti saat bertemu di Bioskop.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya kembali seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi

"Kau lapar, kan? Ayo makan. Kau duduk di meja makan saja." Jimin memotongnya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja makan letaknya tak jauh dan tak jadi mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Karena perutnya memang sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Dan menunggu Jimin yang mungkin akan kembali dengan membawa sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya.

Tak sampai 10 menit menunggu, Jimin sudah datang bersama nampan di tangannya diisi dengan sup dan piring yang hanya berjumlah 1.

"Kenapa piringnya hanya satu? Kau tak mau makan?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Jimin.

Jimin nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jungkook, cukup lama otaknya mencerna tentang apa yang ingin dia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"hey? Kau mendengarku tidak?" Jungkook yang merasa pertanyaannya tak langsung dijawab lalu kembali bertanya pada Jimin yang sedang berpikir.

Jimin akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tak lapar, aku tidak ingin makan pagi. Aku lebih suka makan di saat sedang malam saja, haha." Jimin menjawab sambil sedikit tertawa.

Jungkook hanya bisa percaya dengan apa yang Jimin katakan meskipun Jungkook masih curiga dari ekspresi yang diberikan dari Jimin padanya.

Setelah itu Jungkook lalu memakan sup yang menurutnya cukup lezat tersebut, dan Jimin hanya duduk bersebrangan dengan Jungkook di meja makan sambil melirik ke Jungkook.

Tak lama bagi Jungkook untuk menghabiskan makanan, lalu dia meminum segelas air putih yang sudah di sediakan di meja tersebut sampai habis. Jungkook sudah merasa puas, dia tak tau harus berkata apa pada Jimin atas kebaikannya meskipun belum berjalan dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Terima kasih makanannya, aku suka." Jungkook berkata sambil tersenyum pada Jimin.

"Oh ya? Sama-sama, terima kasih kembali karena sudah memujinya." Balas Jimin dan juga membalas senyum dari Jungkook.

Saat ini Jungkook sekarang sedang berpikir. Dia ingin kembali namun juga tak ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut, bahkan dia tak tau sekarang sedang berada dimana. Dia ingin sekali lagi menemui kuda pegasus yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Namun, Jimin mengatakan pegasus itu hanya muncul 14 hari sekali.

'bukankah itu sangatlah lama?' Jungkook berpikir dalam hati.

Jungkook ingin bertanya pada Jimin cara untuk kembali, dan Jungkook akan kembali lagi ke tempat tersebut. Namun Jungkook berpikir lagi, apa bisa dia kembali ke sini 14 hari lagi?

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Jungkook langsung berbicara di tengah keheningan meja makan.

"Apa?" Jimin menjawab dengan pertanyaan singkat.

"Aku ingin kembali ke tempat tinggal asalku. Aku akan balik lagi untuk menemui pegasus itu. Bisakah kau memberi tahuku dimana jalan keluar?"

Jimin mencerna pertanyaan Jungkook. Dan sedang memikirkan cara agar Jungkook bisa keluar dari tempat yang tersegel itu.

Tapi Jimin baru ingat, tempat ini hanya tersegel untuk dirinya. Bukan untuk orang lain, jadi Jimin akan memberi tau Jungkook cara agar Jungkook bisa pergi dari tempatnya itu.

"Kau hanya perlu meninggalkan daerah rumahku ke arah utara, kau akan menemui tempat dimana kau terjatuh." Jimin menjawab dengan singkat namun masih bisa dimengerti oleh Jungkook.

"Begitu saja? Ku pikir rumahmu jauh dari tempat kejadian itu." Jungkook menghela napas lega karena dia tak perlu jalan jauh-jauh untuk menemukan tempat yang masih ia ketahui letaknya.

Jimin hanya menyangga wajah dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja dengan muka yang datar.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

Jungkook lalu menatapnya. "Besok, aku harus tetap sekolah untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku." Jawab Jungkook, lalu dia menanyai Jimin balik "Kau tak sekolah?"

Jimin sesungguhnya tak tahu apa itu 'Sekolah', sudah hampir 10 tahun Jimin tersegel sendirian dan tak ingat apa-apa dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia tersegel dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang sangat lama.

"Tidak. Aku membesarkan diriku sendiri di tempat ini. Aku tak pernah sebelumnya berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain kau." Jimin menjawab dengan jawaban yang kurang bisa dimengerti Jungkook.

'Aku bingung. Dia manusia atau apa? Sekolah tidak, mengenal orang tidak. Tapi dia punya rumah yang semegah ini dengan hanya tinggal 'Seorang Diri'.' Batin Jungkook setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jimin.

"Oh iya, perbanmu kepala dan tanganmu jangan di lepas dulu ya. Itu sangat penuh dengan darah pada saat kau terjatuh. Akan infeksi jika dilepas, tunggu sekitar seminggu lagi lukamu akan hilang." Jimin memperingatkan Jungkook yang kepala dan tangannya masih dibalut oleh perban.

'Dia bahkan pintar juga, sepertinya dia berbakat dalam kedokteran. Tapi kepintaran itu ada pada dirinya tanpa pendidikan sekolah?' Jungkook masih bingung dan sangat bingung dengan makhluk penolong yang berada bersamanya sekarang.

"Aku janji akan kembali kesini. Tapi kau jangan menyembunyikan pegasus itu dari aku, ne?" Jungkook memerintahkan Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas dengan sangat malas.

"Terserah tentang apa maumu." balas Jimin seadanya.

'Dia dingin sekali ya ternyata.' batin Jungkook.

**Pagi.**

Pagi yang lumayan cerah. Inilah saatnya bagi Jungkook harus kembali ke tempat tinggal asalnya. Uangnya masih ada terbawa ketika ia terjatuh, dia memakai baju yang sama saat field trip dan meminjam jaket milik Jimin untuk sementara.

"Aku pamit ya. Ingatlah, aku akan kembali kesini lagi. Aku berjanji." Jungkook berpamitan pada Jimin di halaman rumahnya.

"Baiklah, jangan ingkar pada janjimu."

-Jungkook POV

Aku melangkah semakin jauh dari rumah Jimin. Aku meninggalkannya setelah sekitar 4 hari tinggal di rumahnya. Cukup nyaman, aku tak tau nasibku bagaimana jika tak ada pertolongan darinya.

Berjalan lurus selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya mendapati tempat yang sedikit ku ingat dan tak asing lagi dimataku.

Inilah tempat aku terjatuh.

Aku melihat ada beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah layu di tempat insiden itu terjadi.

Apakah ada yang mengetahui keberadaannku?

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Gimana reader(s)?^^

Udah ada bau-bau uke kan disini? /what

Ya, Park Jimin. Biarpun dia punya abs/? tetep aja aku lebih dukung dia jadi uke. abis kalo bersanding ama Jungkook, Jimin menurutku kelihatan lebih ke-cewek-an /dipukul Jimin

Review don't forget :D


	4. Chapter 4

Lupakan. Hanya bunga bukanlah tanda kalau keberadaanku diketahui.

Kini aku tak boleh menunda-nunda waktu untuk pulang.

-Jungkook POV end

Setelah beberapa lama menyusuri hutan, Jungkook akhirnya menemukan jalan raya. Banyak juga orang disana. Tak sedikit dari mereka menatap aneh Jungkook karena ia keluar dari hutan dan mengenakan perban kepala serta tangan.

'Datang darimana anak itu?'  
>'Jangan bilang dia bukan manusia'<br>'atau mungkin zombie?'

Jungkook tidak jengkel, justru dia malah ketawa kecil dan tidak peduli dengan raut wajah mereka. Lebih baik ia menaiki taksi yang menawari tumpangan untuknya.

"Mau kemana, nak? " Tanya sopir taksi.

"Tolong bawa aku ke Seoul."

Sopir tersebut langsung menjalankan apa perintah Jungkook. cukup jauh untuk sampai kesana, sekitar setengah jam waktu yang akan ditempuh jika tidak ada kemacetan.

Sambil menunggu, Jungkook melihat keluar kaca mobil taksi sambil memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

'Tuhan mungkin sedang berbaik hati padaku. Aku dipertemukan oleh Pegasus itu dan kejadian itu bukan khayalan. Aku berjanji akan datang lagi kesana, menungganginya' Batin Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook terus-terusan mengkhayal tentang Pegasus, tapi untuk kali ini ia tak mengkhayal, Pegasus itu benar-benar ada dan ia sudah bisa membuktikan semuanya. Sampai akhirnya tanpa terasa sang Sopir sudah membawa Jungkook ditujuan. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, taksi tersebut berhenti di depan Sekolahnya yang mulai sepi. Hanya ada anggota OSIS dan murid yang ikut ekskul basket yang tersisa.

"Terima kasih, Pak. Ini uangnya." Jungkook keluar dari taksi lalu memberikan sejumlah uang.

Sopir tersebut menerimanya. "Sama-sama, nak."

Setelah melihat mobil taksi itu menjauh, kini Jungkook langsung mencari garasi untuk mengambil sepeda yang sudah terlalu lama terdiam di Sekolah.

Sepeda itu ternyata masih ada terparkir.

Namun...

Kunci sepeda tak ada padanya, ia menaroh di tas. Dan Jungkook tak tahu tas nya berada dimana, ia terjatuh ke jurang tanpa tas.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Jungkook tak bisa pulang. Sangat lelah jika berjalan kaki dalam keadaan belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Juga tak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Jungkook terselamatkan oleh insiden itu. Kini ia kepanikan. Efek kepanikan tersebut membuat kepalanya sakit, sehingga luka kepalanya yang belum sembuh juga makin terasa sakit nyut-nyutan.

Penglihatannya semakin buram, seluruh tubuh Jungkook kini terasa sangat lemah secara tiba-tiba, kakinya tak dapat lagi menahan tubuhnya. Jungkook terkapar di depan gerbang Sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dimana sekarang? Jongin hyung?" Jungkook setengah sadar di atas sebuah ranjang yang empuk dan melihat kakak kelasnya yang juga Ketua OSIS, Jongin, duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Guru Kim, Jungkook sudah bangun!"

Dalam hitungan detik setelah tersadar, Jungkook merasa ada yang mendekap tubuhnya, sangat erat. Ia langsung mendengar suara isak tangis dari orang yang memeluknya tersebut.

"Kau masih ingat aku? Ya, aku Gurumu. Murid-murid di Sekolah membenciku karena aku menghilangkan salah satu murid dan hampir diklaim sebagai guru tak bertanggung jawab!"

"Guru Kim..."

"Jongin yang membawamu kesini. Kukira aku takkan melihatmu lagi, namun ternyata aku salah sangka. Maaf jika ini berlebihan."

Saat ini Jungkook tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar kata-kata gurunya, Joonmyun. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya menghilang selama 4 hari di Hutan.

Rasa marah sama sekali tak memasuki batin Jungkook karena kesalahan Joonmyun. Jungkook telah memaafkannya.

Baju di bagian pundak Jungkook terasa basah. Sepertinya Joonmyun sedang menangis, menangis bahagia karena do'anya telah terkabul, terlihat seperti Ayah yang kehilangan anak selama setahun.

Jungkook tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gurunya. "Guru... Tenanglah. Aku disini sekarang. Kau harusnya senang. Bukan malah bersedih.."

Joonmyun melepaskan pelukan seraya menghapus air matanya dengan tangan. "Aku senang jika kau kembali kesini. Kau penyelamatku, nak. Semoga atas kembalinya dirimu, semua murid menerima ku kembali."

"Baguslah Guru. Terima kasih telah mengistirahatkanku disini dan Jongin hyung, terima kasih telah membawaku kesini." Jungkook senyum ke arah Joonmyun dan Jongin.

"Sama-sama." Balas kedua lawan bicara Jungkook.

Di tengah-tengah itu Jungkook teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat oleh bodyguardnya, Suga. Dan ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku bisa kembali ke Rumah? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Suga hyung?"

"Oh iya." Jongin mengambil sesuatu di kantong jaketnya dan memberikan pada Jungkook.  
>"Ini, dari bodyguardmu. Dia ingin kau membacanya."<p>

Penerima surat itu langsung mengambil dan membukanya. Ia mendapati sebuah surat dan sebuah kunci yang merupakan kunci rumahnya.

'_Untuk: Majikan muda_

_Aku harus pergi hari ini. Bukan bermaksud tak ingin menjadi bodyguardmu lagi. Tapi aku harus melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri yang sempat terhenti karena harus menjagamu. Ku harap kau dapat mengurus dirimu sendiri, Kookie. Karena kau pernah bilang kan kalau 'Aku sudah besar, hyung!' kan? Ya, sekarang saatnya kau membuktikannya!_

_Kunci rumah ku titipkan padamu ya. Hm... Aku senang sekali saat mendengar dari kakak kelasmu kalau kau telah ditemukan setelah 4 hari menghilang. Jika kau tak ingin tinggal sendiri, carilah teman yang bisa mengurusmu. Tapi jika tak ada teman yang bisa, tinggallah bersama gurumu itu. Aku yakin dia guru yang baik mau mengurusmu._

_Tolong do'akan aku juga ya disini. Aku akan kuliah selama sekitar 6 tahun, maaf jika itu terbilang cukup lama. Aku janji, saat kuliahku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali menemuimu lagi bersama Pegasus khayalanmu!"_

_ Suga_.'

Jungkook terkekeh sendiri membaca surat tersebut. Ternyata Suga masih ingat kalau Jungkook pernah berkata bahwa dirinya sudah besar, juga masih mengungkit-ungkit tentang Pegasus.

"Apa isi suratnya?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Tidak, Guru. Suga hyung pergi kuliah ke luar negeri."

"Hm. Kalau begitu, kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?"

Masih terlalu muda, tak memungkinkan Jungkook untuk tinggal sendirian. Bukan karena takut, ia hanya kesepian, dan membutuhkan orangtua sama seperti orang lain.

"Sepertinya jika tinggal dengan teman akan merepotkan mereka. Apa aku boleh tinggal dengan Guru?" pinta Jungkook.

Joonmyun membalas dengan senyuman. "Tentu, nak! Tinggallah disini, aku akan mengurusmu."

"Ehm... Guru Kim, aku pulang dulu ya? Sudah malam." Pamit Jongin.

"Ah, baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih kau telah membawanya kesini." Jawab Joonmyun.

"Ne, sama-sama guru." Jongin menunduk 90 derajat.

Jongin meninggalkan rumah Joonmyun yang bisa terbilang mewah. Karena Joonmyun adalah guru terkaya di Sekolah. Namun hanya tinggal sendiri dan mengurus segala urusan sendiri.

Ia merasa beruntung ada Jungkook. karena Joonmyun tak mempuyai anak lagi. Sedangkan Jungkook tak mempunyai Ayah. Bisa dibilang mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sedikit bingung dengan perban Jungkook yang terlihat utuh dan darahnya sedikit terlihat dari luar.

'Bagaimana bisa perban itu dipasang? Hm... Barangkali ia ke Puskesmas atau RS, Tapi apa mungkin ia bisa ke Puskesmas atau RS? Sendirian? Dan bagaimana dia bisa sampai kesini? Jongin saja menemukannya di depan Sekolah dalam keadaan Jungkook sudah berperban.' Batin Joonmyun penuh pertanyaan.

**.**

**Pagi.**

Mulai saat ini Joonmyun sudah menjadi Ayah angkat Jungkook. Tetapi Jungkook tetap memanggil dengan sebutan 'Guru Kim'. Baginya, orang yang pantas dipanggil 'Ayah' hanya orang yang sudah membesarkannya selama 7 tahun dulu, Ayah kandung.

Saatnya Jungkook bersama Joonmyun ke Sekolah. Barang-barang Jungkook sudah berada di rumah Joonmyun. Tapi Jungkook masih gugup berangkat ke Sekolah. Temannya pasti terkejut, dan mungkin namanya sudah dicoret sebagai murid. Namun ia yakin, orang yang sudah jadi Ayah angkatnya tersebut tak membiarkan itu terjadi.

Raut wajah Jungkook menunjukkan keresahan, di respon oleh gurunya.

"Kau tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, nak." Joonmyun mengelus punggung Jungkook yang sudah ditutupi seragam.

Murid dari guru tersebut membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan kepala.

**School**

Meskipun Jungkook belum sepenuhnya sembuh, ia tetap ingin bersekolah. Entah mengapa alasannya.

Guru dan murid tersebut sudah sampai di Sekolah. Namun sang guru tiba-tiba meninggalkan anak angkatnya di depan gerbang karena terburu-buru harus ke ruang guru.

Jungkook sedikit lupa kemana arah kelasnya.

"Kook! Kau darimana?! Apakah aku sedang melihat hantu?! Kepalamu kenapa di perban?!"

Merasa ada yang menanggil namanya, dan memberi pertanyaan. Jungkook masih sangat kenal dengan suara itu, sahabatnya sejak SMP, Taehyung.

"Hantu tak mempunyai kaki. Aku terjatuh lalu kepala dan tanganku luka berat, dasar sahabat bodoh." Jungkook mulai jengkel.

Taehyung menggosok-gosokan kedua matanya. "T-tapi... A-ada yang mengatakan kau tak ditemukan lagi saat menghilang di hutan, bahkan tanda-tanda kehidupan di jurang sama sekali tak terdeteksi, hanya menemukan sebuah kalung dan semua menyalahkan guru kita yang terkaya itu.. Entahlah siapa namanya aku lupa." Jelas Taehyung dengan nada sendat.

"Kim Joonmyun?"

"Ya! Kau benar. Harusnya beliau keluar saja dari Sekolah karenanya kau menghilang. Banyak sekali yang hampir membenci beliau, untungnya saja kau selamat.."

"Aku salah apa sampai punya sahabat sebodoh kau? Itu hal sepele. Yang penting sekarang aku selamat!"

Jungkook emosi. Ia tak suka jika guru yang kini jadi Ayah angkatnya terus disalahkan, karena ia tahu Joonmyun tak bermaksud membuatnya menghilang dan juga sudah memberinya tumpangan rumah yang sangat nyaman.

"Mengapa begitu? Tapi semua berakhir kau terluka."

Tak menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat, Jungkook langsung meninggalkan Taehyung dan berusaha mengingat arah kelasnya.

"Hey tunggu aku!"

Terus jalan ke kelas. Sampai akhirnya di kelas, Jungkook tetap tak menghiraukan panggilan sahabatnya. Ia terbawa emosi. Tapi kini emosinya berubah menjadi bingung saat melihat anak kelas seluruhnya terkejut.

Muncul berbagai pertanyaan antara seluruh murid sekelas.

"Jungkook!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau kembali?!"

"Ini arwah? Sejak kapan arwah bisa sekolah?"

"Yah kupikir guru kita yang terkaya itu sudah tak bisa kita beri julukan sebagai 'Guru kaya namun miskin akan pertanggungjawaban'."

"Haha. Ku kira guru itu akan keluar dari Sekolah besok hanya karena murid kelas kita yang tak ada apa-apanya ini."

"Tamatlah sampai kesini. Guru kaya yang dianggap miskin jadi teranggap kaya lagi."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook mengepal tangannya kuat. Ia ingin sekali memukul orang yang mengganggap dirinya bukan apa-apa, juga terlebih jengkel karena orang meremehkan kebaikan guru yang sudah baik pada dirinya. Namun apa daya, tangan kanannya masih belum kuat untuk memukul, sedangkan kiri masih berlumuran darah yang ditutupi perban.

'Sabar' adalah pilihan terbaik Jungkook. Namun, jika diejek lagi dalam jangka waktu lama, tanpa segan-segan ia akan memukul dan tak peduli jika diberi hukuman.

Untuk hari ini Jungkook tak ingin dekat dengan siapa-siapa. Setiap orang yang melihatnya lewat pasti langsung membicarakan Joonmyun. Sehingga selama jam pertama mulai sampai pulang sekolah, hanya menghabiskan waktu hanya bersama Taehyung. Walaupun selama bersama Taehyung pun Jungkook tetap tak banyak bicara.

Setelah pulang sekolah. Jungkook memasuki kamarnya di rumah Joonmyun yang terlihat mewah juga luas. Ia melempar tas ke sembarang arah dan merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Tertarik untuk melihat-lihat barang milik Joonmyun, ia mencoba iseng membuka isi laci yang berada di kamar Jungkook mendapatkan sesuatu, buku biasa yang terlihat sudah lama, berisi tulisan tangan, dan terdapat sebuah foto. Jungkook tertarik untuk membacanya.

'Sepertinya milik Guru Kim, dan ini adalah sebuah buku harian yang sudah berumur tua.' batin Jungkook.

'_Air mata selalu keluar ketika mengingat anakku menghilang 1 tahun yang lalu, dan istriku juga ikut serta. Kini aku hanya sendiri ditemani rumah mewah bersama harta yang berlimpah. Namun bagiku, istri dan anak laki-laki sangat berarti, jauh lebih daripada segala barang mewah yang ku punya. Entah mereka kemana, kuharap mereka masih bernyawa, kembali kesini dan mengingatku. Menjadi keluarga bahagia sama seperti saat menikah juga waktu anak pertamaku dilahirkan_.'

Jungkook juga membaca halaman yang lain.

'_Ingat ketika anakku masih berumur 8 tahun, aku mengajarkannya cara bermain musik. Alhasil, ia bisa memainkan alat musik dengan sempurna. Terlebih pada piano. Aku dan istriku sangat bangga ketika melihatnya bermain untuk kami. Namun itu kebahagiaan masa lampau... kini piano itu kosong, tak ada yang memainkan dan terdiam kesepian tanpa ada orang ahli yang memainkannya seperti... anakku.'_

Tersentuh, itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook ketika membaca halaman di buku tersebut. Kesedihan Joonmyun sama seperti yang disedihkan Jungkook saat ingat orangtuanya.

"Aku rindu Ayah, yang sudah disana. Dan ibu, kapan kau pulang? Apa kau lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan aku?"

Jungkook memperhatikan foto yang terselip. Terlihat Joonmyun yang masih terlihat cukup muda, bersama istri dan menggendong anaknya yang masih bayi.

"Guru Kim dulu tampan juga ya, istrinya juga cantik. Andaikan anaknya masih ada mungkin bisa setampan dan seramahnya juga, atau mungkin setara denganku, hahaha. Tapi mengapa Guru Kim tak sama sekali menyebutkan nama anak laki-laki itu?"

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita makan."

Terkejut mendengar suara tak asing membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba, Jungkook langsung segera menyembunyikan buku harian milik Joonmyun di balik badannya.

"Tidak, guru. Oh baiklah, kau duluan saja."

"Hm." Balas Joonmyun langsung meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, tepatnya malam Senin. Saat-saat dimana para murid Sekolah sangat benci, karena keesokannya mereka harus kembali mengenakan seragam.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu cukup lama. Sudah 9 hari Jungkook tinggal bersama Joonmyun. Selama sudah dirawat oleh Joonmyun, akhirnya perban kepala Jungkook bisa dilepas.

Saat semua telah kembali normal, di sekolah Jungkook tak diomongkan lagi. Namun, ayah angkatnya tetap diomongkan. Itulah sebab Jungkook memilih untuk terus diam dan tak menanggapi walaupun ia jengkel.

Tanpa tersadarkan, Jungkook mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku tak sadarkan diri selama 4 hari, besoknya aku tinggal bersama Guru Kim, dan sejak awal sekolah sudah 9 hari aku dirawat."

.

"Tunggu dulu"

.

"_14 hari_ yang lalu?"

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

.

"Kuda bersayap malaikat..."

.

"_Pegasus_."

.

"Ya. Kini aku ingat janjiku."

.

"Tapi ini kan sudah jam 10 malam?"

Teringat janjinya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Ingin segera pergi kembali melihat Pegasus yang sudah 2 minggu tak ia temui. Namun tak mungkin Jungkook pergi tanpa izin, apalagi pada malam Senin ini. Ia pasti meminta izin pada Ayah angkatnyanya agar bisa berusaha kembali menepati janjinya.

Jungkook lalu menghampiri Joonmyun di Sofa yang sedang sibuk dengan buku di tangannya. "Guru, apa aku boleh keluar rumah? Aku akan tinggal di rumah temanku. Sampai besok saja. Aku janji akan pulang."

Joonmyun menoleh. "Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?!"

"Besok Senin! Kau harus sekolah. Tak ada kata 'terlambat' setiap kali upacara."

"Aku takkan lama... Aku janji, Guru..."

Joonmyun lalu mengambil 3 buah buku dan 1 map dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Bawakan ini dulu, kembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, dan letakkan dokumen ini di atas mejaku di ruang guru."

"Ayolah... Kau bisa mengembalikan ini sendiri. Sekali ini saja aku keluar ya?"

"Antarkan dulu, baru kuizinkan kau."

'Guru Kim sialan.' Batin Jungkook sambil memasang ekspresi jengkel.

Joonmyun melihat ekspresi muridnya yang memberi isyarat penolakkkan.

"Kenapa? Ayo jalankan! Kau sudah besar. Katanya kan kamu mau jalan keluar."

"Guru punya tangan, punya kaki, apakah kau tak bisa menggunakannya?"

"Jeon Jeongguk!"

"Baiklah guru..." Jungkook akhirnya angkat tangan.

Mau tak mau, Jungkook tetap menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan ayah angkatnya tersebut. Demi apapun, ia akan tetap berusaha agar janjinya tak teringkari.

Jungkook pergi keluar rumah menggunakan celana jeans panjang, kaos, beserta jaket agar tak kedinginan. Hanya jalan kaki dengan tas di punggungnya, karena dari rumah Joonmyun ke Sekolah tak terbilang jauh. Untung saja jalan tak ramai, semua orang pasti sudah tidur karena tak ingin terlambat di hari Senin.

Berjalan terus untuk menjalankan perintah. Saat sampai di depan Sekolah. Disana tak kalah sepi dengan jalan yang ia tempuh. Pintu gerbang tak terkunci, dengan cepat Jungkook memasuki pintu gerbang yang tak ada penjaga sama sekali.

Tak bisa melihat apa-apa dengan sempurna, dikarenakan tak ada penerangan apapun.

Gelap.

Sebelum ia mencoba masuk, Jungkook sudah merasa merinding dan tegang. Terasa seperti saat menghilang di hutan, namun kali ini di Sekolah bertingkat tanpa cahaya. Tak tahu dimana ia bisa menyalakan lampu luar agar dapat penerangan. Meskipun begitu, Jungkook tetap memberanikan diri.

JDEEERRRRRR

Jungkook langsung masuk Sekolah dengan cepat. Suara kilat telah terdengar sangat jelas. Hampir membuat tuli. Hujan lalu turun di saat bulan Purnama sedang dengan indahnya menunjukkan diri.

Ingin segera cepat menyelesaikan perintah Joonmyun. Sudah 4 kali tangga ia lewati seorang diri. Jungkook hafal jalan menuju ruang guru, oleh sebab itu walaupun cukup gelap, Jungkook bisa sampai ke tujuan. Lalu membuka pintu ruang guru.

Lampu di ruang guru ternyata masih nyala. Mendapati meja bertuliskan 'Kim Joonmyun', Jungkook lalu meletakkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Melelahkan sekali. Baiklah Guru Kim. Tugasmu sudah kukerjakan! Apa sekarang aku boleh kembali ke Hutan untuk menemui spesies cantik tersebut?! Jika tidak, kau bukan Ayah angkatku lagi Guru!" Jungkook berteriak sendiri melampiaskan kekesalannya di ruang guru.

BRRUUKKK!

-Jungkook POV

Suara apa itu?

.

Keras sekali. Barangkali ada benda jatuh di luar.

.

Tapi tak mungkin benda jatuh sekeras ini kan?

.

Aku tak peduli. Kini tugas terakhirku hanyalah mengembalikan buku ini ke Perpustakaan.

Lagi-lagi aku harus menuruni 4 kali tangga. Guru Kim terlalu jahat bagiku. Jahat. Jahat sekali. Tapi aku menyayanginya sebagai Ayah angkat, hahaha.

Perpustakaan letaknya berada di samping Sekolah.

Kini aku langsung menghampiri Perpustakaan yang kini... Terlihat aneh?

.

Sungguh, benar-benar aneh.

.

Pintu rusak dalam keadaan terbuka?

.

Penasaran, aku mencoba terus berjalan masuk. Beberapa langkah setelah itu, aku pun masuk, tapi entah kenapa kepalaku masih terasa terhujani.

.

Aku bingung mengapa tak ada atap yang seharusnya melindungiku dari guyuran air hujan.

.

Terlihat buku-buku yang sudah ditata rapi berubah jadi berhamburan tak beraturan, juga basah karena air hujan.

.

Langit-langit perpus yang tadinya adalah atap, berubah menjadi hancur berkeping-keping dan tak bisa menaungiku dari hujan.

.

Lantai 2 sudah benar-benar terlihat rusak, ambruk, buku yang letaknya di lantai 2 juga tak kalah berantakan.

.

Aku mendongak ke atas, dan kini aku mendapati serta merasakan langit yang sedang menghujan.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada perpustakaan ini?

.

Apa suara keras gemuruh yang kudengar tadi asalnya dari tempat ini?

.

Tapi apa penyebabnya? Tak ada pesawat jatuh, atau apalah semacamnya.

.

Kini pandanganku terasa terhalangi.

.

Oh. Ternyata_ hanya bulu_.

.

Unik sekali jika ada hewan bersayap yang membuat kerusakan ini.

.

Sepertinya aku harus menyimpan bulu ini.

.

Namun aku juga berpikir tak mungkin, barangkali saja ini bulu badminton atau sesuatu yang mempunyai bulu juga seperti... Kemoceng?

.

Tapi sejak aku bisa melihat dunia, aku tak pernah sama sekali melihat ada bulu kemoceng berwarna putih.

.

Lupakanlah.

.

Hanya aku seorang diri saja yang berada di tempat ini, dan aku bukanlah saksi atas kejadian ini sebelumnya. Tapi aku saksi pertama yang melihat kerusakan ini.

.

Dan apakah benar-benar hanya aku yang berada disini dan melihat kerusakan sangat tak masuk akal ini?

.

"Sakit... Hiks, hiks."

.

Suara siapa itu?!

.

Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini?

.

Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin tahu, mendengar itu aku langsung mencari sumber yang terdengar sangat dekat.

.

Aku menemukannya. Ia juga sesosok manusia sama sepertiku.

.

Ia terduduk dalam keadaan melipat kaki dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya di balik salah satu rak buku.

Punggung dan kakinya terluka.

Apa mungkin lukanya itu membuktikan bahwa ia yang membuat kerusakan perpustakaan ini?

Mungkin. Tapi ia tak mungkin sengaja, ia meringis terus dan terus.

Walaupun hujan sangatlah deras, aku dapat mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari dirinya.

Menyadari kedatanganku, orang itu mencoba melihatku walau hanya sekilas, dan kembali menutup wajah sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Wajahnya masih bisa dilihat walaupun suasana sangat gelap dan ditemani air yang tidak berhenti untuk menghujan.

Mencoba mengingat, bukannya aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi kapan? Bertemu dimana? Dan dia siapa?

.

Mungkin sekarang aku ingat.

.

Dia...

.

.

.

Jimin?

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

mungkin update-an bakal berlangsung cukup lama, soalnya mikirin sambungan cerita susahh banget, apalagi ntar kenaikan kelas akhir TT

Reviews please? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Taraaaaa!

Akhirnya update juga :3

Maaf kalo yang ini rada-rada pendek -.-

Abis aku ngebet sih pengen nge-publish (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Oh iya, disini sudah mulai-mulai ya fantasy-nya ya (?), Soalnya ada paranormal, paranormal-nya bias Fany pula apa**

Happy reading yo~~~! :3

* * *

><p>-Jungkook POV end<p>

Itu Jimin. Dan Jungkook yakin kalau ia tak salah mengira.

Masih benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan ini. Kenapa ia melihat orang yang ia kenal disini? Pada saat-saat ini juga? Dan kenapa hanya 1 orang? Bukti apa yang bisa membuktikan kalau ia adalah penyebab ini semua?

Jungkook hanya menemukan bulu-bulu putih yang tadinya menghalangi penglihatannya, kini ia menyimpannya karena menurutnya sepertinya itu berguna.

Tak peduli pada keadaan cuaca dan kerusakan, Jungkook mendekati Jimin, lalu memakaikannya jaket yang awalnya dikenakannya walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengalah jadi kedinginan dan basah kuyup.

"Jimin?"

"..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?!"

"..."

Merasa Jimin tak memberi jawaban sedikitpun, Jungkook tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat rusak yang sudah dingin akibat hujan ini. Jungkook menundukkan badannya, lalu menawarkan punggungya untuk Jimin.

"Naiklah."

Jimin mengangguk, walaupun kakinya masih sangat sakit, ia masih bisa sedikit bergerak untuk segera naik ke punggung milik Jungkook. Jimin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jungkook, sedangkan tangan Jungkook menahan kaki Jimin di bagian tekukan lututnya.

"Aku.. Hiks. Tanganku sakit..."

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan berusaha membawamu pulang."

'Mengapa dia bisa sampai kesini? Bukannya dia tersegel? Beruntung aku tinggal bersama Guru Kim, dan beruntungnya lagi rumah Guru Kim tak jauh dari sini.' Batin Jungkook dalam hati sambil tak berhenti berjalan.

Jalan yang ia tempuh terlihat sangat sepi karena sudah cukup larut malam. Terus berjalan cepat melawan derasnya hujan, walaupun angin yang sangat dingin telah menusuk kulit dan menghalangi langkahnya, hal itu bukanlah sebuah hambatan bagi Jungkook untuk tetap membawa Jimin sampai kediamannya.

"Guru Kim tolong buka pintunya!"

Tidak ada respon. Sepertinya Joonmyun sudah tertidur.  
>Ia mencoba membuka pintu, ternyata tak terkunci.<p>

Dengan cepat, Jungkook pun menggendong Jimin yang kini sangat lemah sampai ke kamar tamu.

Ia meng-handuk-i Jimin yang sangat basah, namun Jungkook tak bisa mengobati luka Jimin.

Melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya, Jungkook mencari-cari apa saja yang bisa mengobati luka. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan kotak P3K dan langsung kembali ke kamar.

Jungkook lalu mengeluarkan obat dan kapas, mungkin ia tahu Jimin akan merasa kesakitkan jika merasakan obat ini di bagian lukanya, namun tak ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukannya pada saat larut malam seperti ini.

"Awh!" keluh Jimin kesakitan.

"Diamlah, atau lukamu tambah parah."

Jimin mencoba untuk diam saja. Ingin mengeluarkan suara namun tetap menuruti apa yang Jungkook katakan, dan menampakkan ekspresi sakit karena obat merah yang dipakaikan Jungkook tak akan menyembuhkan luka di kaki dan punggung, pikirnya.

Sambil mengobati, Jungkook ingin mencoba menghilangkan rasa kebingungannya tentang kerusakan Perpustakaan dengan bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ke perpustakaan sekolahku?"

"Hujan... Kilat..."

"Lalu?"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa!"

"Ada apa denganmu hah?" tanya Jungkook benar-benar tak mengerti.

Jimin menggeleng dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Jungkook tak bisa memaksanya berbicara karena ia tahu Jimin sangat merasa sakit dan lemah.

.

Pagi telah tiba. Jungkook masih belum menunjukkan dirinya.

Sedangkan Joonmyun bangun paling awal. Masih shubuh, namun ia sudah menggunakan baju lengkap untuk mengajar ke Sekolah, datang terlalu pagi sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Setelah siap, Joonmyun ingin membangunkan anak angkatnya.

Jika ingin ke kamar Jungkook di lantai 2, sebelum menaiki tangga, ia melewati kamar tamu yang pintunya masih terbuka. Awalnya Joonmyun acuh saja ketika lewat kamar itu. Tiba-tiba ia memundurkan langkahnya, dan pandangannya terfokus pada seseorang yang terbaring disitu.

"Apa aku mengenalnya...?"

"Guru Kim, itu temanku. Ia semalam ku lihat sedang terluka parah, Apa kau tidak keberatan dengannya?"

Suara anak angkat itu hampir mengejutkan Joonmyun yang dari tadi melamun melihat Jimin dari luar kamar. Jungkook muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangnya dalam keadaan sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap disertai dengan tas.

"Kau mengejutkanku saja. Tumben pagi sekali kau bangun, jadi ia teman yang kamu maksud?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekali. "Ia juga menolongku saat aku menghilang di hutan."

_Anak ini ada-ada saja._"Ooh... Ayo kita berangkat ke Sekolah sekarang saja"

"Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Rumah ku kunci, ia takkan kabur selama kunci berada di tanganku."

"Baiklah, Guru..."

Sudah pasti Jungkook adalah murid paling pertama datang. Sekolah masih terlihat sepi, dan masih terlihat kerusakan di perpustakaan. Seluruh murid dan guru yang datang setelahnya membicarakan tentang kerusakan perpustakaan yang tak diketahui sebabnya.

Jungkook hanya diam di kelas, mungkin ia tak akan memberitahunya pada siapapun tentang kerusakan itu. Sampai mengetahui penyebab sesungguhnya.

"Hey Kook! Ayo kita ke lantai bawah, kau harus melihat kerusakan itu."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya ketika melihat kalau ajakan itu berasal dari Taehyung, sesungguhnya ia malas. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Jungkook lah saksi utamanya.

"Aku bingung apa yang menyebabkan kerusakan ini."

"Entah." Jawab Jungkook.

"Apa kau tau tentang kerusakan ini? Kau kan tinggal di rumah guru yang kaya itu, dekat sini"

"Tidak tahu." Bohong Jungkook.

_Ding.. Dong..._

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Semua yang melihat kerusakan tadi lalu kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Namun masih ada beberapa guru yang tetap disana, Joonmyun salah satunya.

Di Kelas, Jungkook masih memikirkan kejadian tak masuk akal semalam.

"Pelajaran pertama hari ini IPA kan?"

Sahabatnya tersebut menoleh "Iya. Tadi aku dapat informasi, guru kita baru untuk hari ini, kita akan mempelajari semua yang berhubungan dengan luar angkasa"

'Aku benci IPA... Lebih daripada matematika...' batin Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid!" sahut Guru baru yang dimaksud Taehyung tadi.

Jungkook yang duduk paling depan bisa membaca _tag name_ yang dipakai di jas sebelah kiri lelaki itu dengan jelas bertuliskan "Zhang Yixing" masuk ke kelasnya.

"Pagi guru." jawab seluruh murid.

"Perkenalkan, aku guru baru di SMA ini, namaku Zhang Yixing, kalian boleh memanggilku Zhang atau Xing, salam kenal." ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum menunjukkan _dimple_nya sambil menunduk 90 derajat.

Ketika melihat Yixing, Jungkook menilai penampilannya yang menggunakan jas sangat formal. Wajahnya terlihat awet muda, karena jasnya juga berwarna sama seperti yang digunakan murid, ia juga terlihat seperti murid, menurut Jungkook. 'Sepertinya beliau lebih baik daripada guru yang sebelumnya'

"Hari ini aku akan mempelajari tentang Bulan, minggu depan tentang tata surya."

Yixing membuka kertas gulungan besar, kertas itu bergambar macam-macam bulan dan sedikit tulisan tentang macam-macam bulan itu. Lalu menempelkannya ke papan tulis dan kembali menghadap ke arah murid.

"Kalian pasti tidak asing bukan ketika mendengar nama 'Bulan Purnama'?"

"Bulan penuh yang sangat indah, guru!" secara tiba-tiba murid perempuan bernama Hayoung menjawabnya.

"Ya, dia sangat terlihat indah, lebih indah lagi jika ia disertai dengan bintang-bintang. Namun munculnya tidak sering, ada yang tahu kapan saja ia muncul?"

Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah Jungkook langsung mengangkat tangannya ingin menjawab. "_14 hari sekali!_"

"Benar! Lebih tepatnya ketika terjadi pasang surut setiap 2 kali dalam sebulan."

-Jungkook POV

Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan penjelasan dari Guru Xing dan jawaban dari Taehyung.

Aku ingat sekali ketika aku sempat menghilang di hutan. _Bulan purnama_ sedang menunjukkan diri dengan indahnya ditemani oleh bintang-bintang, dan disaat yang sama juga aku melihat _Pegasus_ itu, lalu Jimin mengatakan kalau ia hanya menunjukkan diri setiap _14 hari sekali_.  
>Kemarin, ada juga <em>bulan purnama<em>, tapi aku tak sempat melihat kuda cantik itu.

"Hey kamu, berapa kali sebulan purnama muncul?"

Berarti, _pegasus itu hanya muncul pada saat bulan purnama_? Unik sekali hanya muncul malam hari, apalagi disaat yang tertentu saja. Pantas sekali jika fajar telah menyingsing ia langsung menghilang dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Kamu yang di depan, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Untuk 14 hari setelah kemarin aku tak boleh melewati waktu itu, aku harus melihatnya kembali tepat pada saatnya. Tak boleh ada kegagalan seperti kemarin. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok indahnya.

"Hey, kamu!"

"Aduh!"

Ya! Guru baru itu melemparkan penghapus papan tulisnya tepat di kepalaku! Apakah tak ada cara lain untuk membuatku tersadar dari lamunan, hah?

"Kau mendengar apa yang ku bilang tadi?"

Tentu saja aku mendengar, memangnya dia pikir gendang telingaku tak berfungsi? Dan pasti aku bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar. "Ia muncul 2 kali dalam sebulan, atau lebih tepatnya ketika pasang surut yang terjadi setiap 2 minggu sekali."

"Baiklah, kau benar. Ku kira kau daritadi tak mendengarku."

.

Pelajaran berakhir, kata-kata dari guru Zhang tadi masih terpikir olehku tentang pelajarannya. Beliau benar-benar membuatku ingin tahu.  
>Dengan langkah yang sedikit pelan untuk menemui guru Kim, aku pun merasa ada yang menabrak bahu kiri ku dengan bahu kirinya juga, dan kami sama-sama langsung menghentikan langkah.<p>

"Pulanglah, ini kuberi kunci rumah." Ujarnya sambil memberi kunci ke tanganku.

Ternyata itu ayah angkatku, untung saja kami bertemu disini dan aku tak perlu mencarinya lagi. "Kau ada urusan apa, Guru?"

"Tak hanya aku, tapi hampir sebagian besar guru. Kami masih mencari tahu penyebab kerusakan perpustakaan itu, untuk saat ini belum ada tanda apapun."

Astaga. Hal ini bahkan masih dicari tahu sekali penyebabnya.

Apa aku perlu memberitahukannya?

Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin, aku hanya saksi pertama.

"Baiklah, guru."

- Jungkook POV end

_Cklek_

Sepi, seperti tak ada tanda kehidupan di rumah itu. Memang sudah biasa, karena rumah mewah yang ia tinggali bukanlah bertempat di kawasan yang selalu ribut atau seperti pinggir jalan raya yang juga selalu terdengar suara kendaraan bermotor, juga Jungkook hanya tinggal berdua dan kini ditambah satu.

Tunggu dulu, bertambah satu?

Sekarang Jimin...

Dengan sigap Jungkook melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah lalu segera melihat ke kamar yang ditiduri oleh Jimin kemarin.

Tidak ada.

Panik, itu yang dirasakan Jungkook sekarang.  
>Jimin mungkin tak tahu apa-apa tentang rumah ini, ia selama hampir 9 tahun hanya hidup di Hutan, tanpa ada satupun yang menemaninya, namun Jungkook berpikir kalau Pegasus yang ia lihat adalah salah satu temannya.<p>

"Kuda... Ini... Orang ini siapa ya?"

Gendang telinga Jungkook te-respon ketika mendengar suara pelan itu, berasal dari lantai 2. Langkah Jungkook cukup cepat untuk menaiki tangga panjang. Rasa panik tak lagi memasuki batin Jungkook, kini ia lega setelah mendapati Jimin. Sedikit heran karena Jimin mengelus-elus patung Kuda yang ia yakini milik Joonmyun, seperti kuda itu adalah temannya sendiri.

"Kau ini, kenapa kau keluar kamar? Dan... Untuk apa kau melihat patung kecil itu?" tanya Jungkook sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jimin yang menyadari ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jungkook, namun hanya sekilas dan kembali mengelus patung yang terbuat dari kramik itu. "Ti... Aku hanya ingin melihat patung kuda ini..." jawabnya tanpa melihat Jungkook.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"A... Aku takut..."

Dalam hitungan detik setelah menanyai Jimin, sesuatu telah mendekap Jungkook.

Jimin terlihat sangat sedih, ia pun memeluk Jungkook erat dengan melingkari tangannya di pinggang Jungkook.  
>Sejujurnya Jungkook sangat bingung, Jimin sangat terlihat aneh untuk saat ini, bukan hanya hari ini, tapi sudah dari kemarin. Ia sepertinya sedang mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan air mata di dada bidang Jungkook yang ditutupi seragam sekolah, Jungkook pun membalas pelukannya lebih pelan.<p>

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Uljima... Uljima..."

Ketika membalas pelukan Jimin, Jungkook melihat kaos bagian belakang yang digunakan Jimin cukup banyak noda merah yang sepertinya tak henti-hentinya untuk terus keluar, darah, seketika Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan mendapati baju bagian dadanya telah dibasahi air mata, namun Jungkook tak peduli.

"Tak ada waktu lagi buat menangis, kau harus memakai perban baru."

Jimin hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kalau tidak disembuhkan kau mau gimana, hah?"

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Ck."

Ada yang mengetuk pintu, Jungkook meyakini itu adalah Joonmyun. Dengan langkah cepat ia pun turun tangga dan meninggalkan Jimin yang terdiam masih menangis.

Jungkook membuka pintunya. "Guru Kim, kau..."

"Hah, Guru Zhang?"

"Selamat siang, maaf aku datang. Kau ternyata yang dimaksud Joonmyun anak angkat?"

"Iya, aku adalah anak angkatnya. Ada apa?"

"Apa aku bisa menemui Joonmyun sekarang?"

"Guru Kim? Dia... Belum pulang. Bukannya sedang mengurus tentang kerusakan perpustakaan itu?"

"Oh, aku lupa. Itu memang benar. Aku tak ikut karena aku harus meneliti banyak hal lagi."

"Meneliti apa? Hm... Silakan masuk, duduklah di ruang tamu ini." Tawar Jungkook.

Mereka berdua pun duduk. Yixing menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Begini, aku adalah seorang ilmuan, aku juga tahu banyak tentang ilmu alam yang tidak diketahui banyak orang."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau..."

"Ya, aku adalah paranormal. Tapi kau jangan salah, aku bukanlah yang seperti kau pikirkan." Dengan jujurnya tanpa mengatakan kalau hal itu adalah sebuah rahasia, Yixing mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang Paranormal. Yang Jungkook ketahui, paranormal adalah yang bisa melihat sesuatu apa yang tidak bisa orang biasa lihat, bukan hanya hantu

"Jadi? Kenapa kau bisa menjadi guru?"

"Aku juga manusia, aku juga ingin menghidupkan diriku sendiri. Menjadi seorang paranormal bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan."

"Jadi? Bisa kau bacakan mantra yang kau miliki? Dan apabila aku mendengarnya akan bereaksi?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Mantra ini hanya berfungsi pada yang benar-benar membutuhkan hal baik maupun jahat. Tapi sampai saat ini, aku tak pernah menggunakan ilmu jahat."

"Waeyo? 1 mantra baik saja bisa?"

Nampak Yixing kini berpikir mantra apa yang harus ia bacakan sekarang, lalu segera menyebutkannya."_Si diguaro él_."

Wajah dan tatapan mata Yixing terlihat sangat serius ketika membacakannya. Tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook, namun kini ia mendengar suatu suara manusia.

"Ah!"

"Jimin!"

Jungkook baru ingat kalau ternyata sedari tadi ia meninggalkan Jimin karena kedatangan Yixing, ia pun langsung menaiki tangga lagi dan melihat Jimin yang... Sekarang sudah bersih dari darah.

"Apa yang ter... Kenapa luka ini bisa hilang?"

"Seseorang membaca sebuah mantra padaku."

_Jangan-jangan..._ "Ayo kita turun ke bawah."

Mereka berdua turun tangga, dengan Jimin yang kini dituntun oleh Jungkook dengan cara memegang kedua pundaknya dengan kedua tangan.

"Guru Zhang, mantramu tadi artinya apa?"

"Sembuhkanlah."

"Kau tahu? Dia tadi punggungnya dipenuhi darah, dan ketika kau membaca mantranya, luka itu sembuh."

Wajah Yixing yang tadi serius kini berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut, matanya langsung membulat, ia lalu mendekati Jimin yang berada di tuntunan Jungkook. Yixing memegang tangannya, melihat telapak tangan Jimin dengan serius dan menatap dalam mata Jimin. Jungkook yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa melirik bingung dengan apa yang Yixing lakukan.

Yixing menatap Jungkook. "Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit?"

"Baiklah..."

"Apakah ia mengetahui kau yang sebenarnya?" bisik Yixing pada Jimin, dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hm. Sebaiknya kau istirahat ke kamarmu."

Jimin pun pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Jungkook.

"Jungkook."

"Ya?"

"Kau jangan pernah mempermainkan makhluk itu."

"Makhluk itu? Jimin?"

Yixing memejamkan matanya sekitar 5 detik untuk berpikir, lalu membuka matanya kembali. "Ya. Kau harus mengetahuinya, ia tak memiliki hati."

"Maksudmu?!"

"Kau tidak tahu dia. Kau jangan pernah sembarangan dengannya. Hidupkan dia terus."

_Cklek_

"Yixing, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Joonmyun yang tiba-tiba pulang.

Menyadari kedatangan Joonmyun, Yixing pun berdiri."Ah, Joonmyun. Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi ini." Ujarnya sambil memberi beberapa buah dokumen. "Berikan besok kepada Kepala Sekolah."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Balas Joonmyun lalu menunduk 90 derajat.

"Apakah kau telah mendapatkan penyebab kerusakan tadi?"

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya karena kesambar petir dari hujan deras kemarin. Sangat dahsyat, dan kami pikir juga karena Perpustakaan itu kurang kuat."

"Kau salah mengira." Jawaban pendek dari Yixing membuat Joonmyun bingung dan semakin berpikir, Yixing adalah guru baru, bagaimana caranya ia mengetahui itu? Tanpa respon Joonmyun, Yixing lalu meninggalkan rumah itu.

Ketika melihat Yixing sudah cukup jauh dari pintu rumahnya, Jungkook pun memanggilnya. "Guru Zhang!"

Pemilik nama tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya." Jawab Yixing tanpa menghadap ke Jungkook, lalu kembali berjalan.

_Kau membuatku ingin menjadi muridmu..._

-Jimin POV

Aku tahu orang tadi, ia adalah seorang paranormal yang mengetahui segala hal tentang orang yang tersihir sepertiku, yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tatapan matanya benar-benar sangat meyakinkan.

Ku lihat dari pandangannya tadi, sepertinya ia melarangku untuk memberitahu kepada Jungkook. padahal ku pikir Jungkook bukanlah orang jahat, sedangkan ia tadi mengisyaratkan padaku sesuatu yang sangat membahayakan.

Jangan, aku tahu kalau Jungkook akan menyukai hal ini. Tapi aku tetap harus menuruti apa kata paranormal tadi. Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan meminta sedikit ilmu baik.

Aku bosan jika harus berada diatas ranjang terus. Aku mencoba membangkitkan diri, dan berjalan melihat-lihat barang di kamar ini. Aku pernah melihat semua benda ini di rumahku yang jauh di Hutan, terkecuali pada 1 benda.  
>Benda itu kaca, namun namanya bukanlah Kaca, dari kejauhan aku melihatnya bisa memantulkan bayangan benda yang berada di dekatnya. Dan mungkin aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri di depan benda panjang itu. Kudekatkan diriku sampai akhirnya berada di depan benda yang belum ku tahu namanya itu.<p>

Tapi...

Kenapa _bukan bayanganku dengan fisik manusia_ yang terlihat di benda itu?

Aku melihat diriku sebagai sesosok...

Kuda?

Dan... _Kemana sayapku menghilang?!_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Kookie gak tau siapa Jimin yang sebenarnya...

Tapi reader pasti tau kan? Iya kan? tau kan? tau donkk :3

Uwaahhhh! Fany seneng banget sumpah waktu banyak yang muji fanfic ini

Maaf ya lanjutannya pendek, soalnya gak banyak waktu :(

Ini fanfic kayanya BTSEXO ya XD wkwk, abis mereka itu 2 boyband yang kusuka banget~~

Fany janji deh chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang dan alurnya gak terlalu lambat, kkk~ .

Tolong supportnya buat yang Chapter 6 ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Tolong dibaca ya, reader ._.**

**Banyak yang bilang kalau aku harus nambahin Romance, karena sejauh ini aku gak pernah bikin romance._. kalaupun ada paling dikit banget dan cuma romance biasa yang bersifat pasaran...**

**Lalu, aku bikin genrenya Cuma Fantasy/Drama, dan aku gak nulis Romance T.T iya 'kan?**

_**Honestly, Romance is my 'Weakness'...**_

**Bikin romance itu susah banget bagiku, sering memaksakan diri supaya bisa membuatnya demi reader. Walaupun aku juga cukup sering membaca genre Romance, cuma kalo soal baca ff aku lebih suka yang asal ada 'Fantasy'nya. Romance itu gak harus bagiku, itu Cuma genre tambahan yang dipikirkan belakangan...**

**Tapi lama-kelamaan aku juga berpikir matang, kalau fanfic berchapter emang bagusnya ada romance, dan Fany juga sudah menghargai kalian yang minta romance **

**Atau anggap aja romance ini tambahan dari aku karena tanggal 21 nanti aku udah ultah yang ke... Rahasia hihi :3**

**Maaf ya kalau romance nya kelihatan kurang memuaskan [mungkin], ini udah sebisaku loh Eitsss, tapi romance nya di chapt selanjutnya hehe XD**

**Happy reading~! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Belum pernah aku menemui orang se-misterius itu sebelumnya. Apalagi dia adalah seorang Guru."<p>

"Ada apa kau tadi dengannya?" Tanya Joonmyun tiba-tiba setelah melihat sekilas keluar. Jungkook menggeleng pelan berusaha berakting jujur dihadapan ayah angkatnya. Walaupun hanya kebohongan belaka, tapi Joonmyun tetap mempercayai anak angkat lelakinya ini. Joonmyun juga mengerti kalau anak angkatnya memang tak ingin memberitahu.

...

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berjalan kaki di tengah terik matahari tanpa rasa lelah tanpa keringat, Yixing pun sampai di kediamannya yang terletak sangat jauh dari permukiman banyak orang lainnya. Ia tak ingin ada yang tahu barang-barang pentingnya dan mengetahui apa yang sedang ia amati, itulah alasan mengapa Yixing memilih untuk tinggal di atas _Perbukitan_.

-Yixing POV

Mungkin itu memang hanya urusan Jungkook dan Joonmyun, tapi... Mereka hanya manusia biasa yang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau mungkin yang kulakukan ini hanya ikut campur dalam urusan mereka, atau mungkin aku akan membuatnya makin kacau? tapi bagaimana jika Jungkook terus-terusan hanya akan diam? Tentu saja semua akan menjadi sangat sulit jika hal ini terus dibiarkan seperti halnya sangat enteng untuk diselesaikan. Salah, ini sama sekali tidak mudah diselesaikan, aku bahkan sudah bisa menebak kalau permasalahan ini kedepannya akan melibatkan _lebih banyak orang_.

Lelaki yang ku ketahui bernama 'Jimin' itu membuatku benar-benar penasaran. Ya memang Paranormal bisa mengetahui banyak hal, tapi mereka takkan tahu jika tak mencari tahu terlebih dahulu, layaknya manusia biasa.

Aku meletakkan tas ke sembarang arah lalu bergegas ke rak buku yang terletak di ruang tempat biasa aku melakukan pengamatan, disitu terlihat bertumpuk buku-buku tebal yang terletak cukup berantakan tentang penelitianku juga ilmu lainnya, entah darimana aku mendapatkan buku tebal sebanyak ini, aku lupa.

Terlalu banyak pilihan yang tidak bisa diambil salah satu saja, tapi aku tetap masih bisa menemukannya diantara banyak buku teori lainnya. Buku yang sudah sedikit berdebu karena sudah lama tidak kubuka lagi, tentang _sihir manusia menjadi hewan yang tak pernah ada._

Tak perlu lagi melihat daftar isi, aku langsung saja mencari karena aku sudah hafal letak apa yang ingin kutemukan, buku usang ini sudah terlalu sering kubaca. Karena memecahkan masalah seperti ini, bukanlah yang pertama kalinya kulakukan.

Dapat.

Disini terpampang dengan jelas disertai font indah khas zaman dulu nama seekor hewan yang tak kalah indah juga, _Pegasus._

Semua berunsur lama? Ya, lama atau zaman dahulu, terserah kalian ingin menyebutnya apa. Sudah dari dulu aku memiliki buku ini, dan sudah dari dulu juga aku memecahkan masalah seperti ini. Jika kalian mendengar kata 'Lama' atau 'Dulu', _jangan pernah bertanya umurku berapa_. Aku berada di dunia ini hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah dan membantu mereka yang membutuhkan pertolongan khusus, dan yang kali ini adalah masalah yang _tersulit dan sangat sulit untuk diselesaikan._

.

.

.

Hm, Baiklah. Kini aku mengerti tentang hewan yang telah berubah menjadi manusia yang kutemui dengan mata kepalaku sendiri di dalam rumah mewah tadi.

Diantara goresan tinta hitam buku ini bertuliskan bahwa, awalnya ia memanglah manusia biasa. Ya, manusia biasa seperti yang sering kau lihat diluar sana atau mungkin berada di sekitarmu. Terlahir memiliki hati dan tidak punya kutukan yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Hidup normal seperti pada umumnya. Namun sesuatu yang bersifat sangat tidak wajar telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Kesalahan kecil yang seharusnya dimaafkan semudah membalikkan tangan, dibalas dengan balasan yang cukup berat untuk diterima.

Hm... Mungkin bisa dibilang hal itu sangat sangat sepele yang bisa dimaafkan dengan sangat mudah. Tapi aku bingung, mengapa kesalahan itu jadi harus mengutuk atau menyihirnya menjadi Pegasus? Bukankah itu hukuman yang sangat berat? Tidak adakah hukuman lain yang tidak seberat itu? Ya mungkin memang beberapa orang mengatakan kalau Pegasus itu 'Indah', termasuk Jungkook. Tapi mereka pasti akan terkejut jika makhluk ini berasal dari manusia. Seperti halnya mitologi Yunani. Pegasus memang berasal dari manusia. Tapi yang kali ini benar-benar cukup rumit dan tidak bisa dipikir dengan cepat. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberi hukuman berat seperti itu, sangat misterius asal usulnya. Ketika aku memecahkan masalah sebelum masalah ini pun, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi. Tugasku hanya menyelesaikan sampai akhir, bukan mengetahuinya dari awal.

Pegasus adalah Kuda bersayap. Jika Kuda+Sayap dijadikan satu, jadilah Pegasus. Jikalau sayapnya patah dan menghasilkan rasa sakit yang tiada henti. Maka, luka yang dibiarkan terus menerus sehingga membusuk, makhluk tersebut takkan bisa lagi bertahan hidup. Ia pasti akan tahu kapan hidupnya berakhir. Semua adalah kata buku yang aku tidak tahu siapa pembuatnya, aku benar-benar lupa, namanya juga tidak terlihat jelas atau lebih tepatnya memudar.

Masuk akal. Lukanya memang luka serius, kalau ku pikir-pikir luka itu masih lama akan membusuk. Mungkin semua orang juga berpikiran sama sepertiku, siapa sangka kalau masih lama pasti akan terasa cepat? Hal ini pasti akan terjadi, dan juga pasti mengundang kesedihan.

Kesedihan? Siapa yang bersedih kalau ia hanya Pegasus yang terkutuk?

Kalau ku pikir-pikir lebih jauh lagi, Jimin memang memiliki sosok yang sangat indah. Tidak mungkin jika tidak ada yang menyukainya, dari raut wajahnya bisa dibaca kalau ia memiliki sifat yang polos. Hey... Bukankah banyak manusia yang menyukai karakter seperti itu? Sepertinya mungkin orang yang dekat dengannya pasti akan menaruh perasaan padanya, dan berharap agar menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak. Tapi mustahil hal itu terjadi di situasi buruk ini, dan orang itu harus bersedih jika harus melepas Pegasus itu.

Aku bisa melihat Jimin dalam wujud lain dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dia berwujud pegasus. Ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya kuda biasa yang sedang terluka di bagian punggung. Sayapnya menghilang, entah letaknya dimana atau mungkin ada yang sengaja menyembunyikannya.

Siapapun seseorang yang memegang sayap itu, kuharapkan ia _membuang atau melenyapkannya _secepat mungkin.

Kedengaran kejam? Semua pasti berpikir begitu. Memang kedengaran sangat tidak berperasaan, aku tahu yang kukatakan barusan memang sangat menyakiti siapa saja yang menyayanginya. Seperti hukum alam, semua butuh proses, dan juga ujian berat. Ia takkan pernah menyesali semua kecuali dirinya mengizinkan penyesalan tersebut. Aku yakin Jungkook bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Aku tahu, Seyakin apapun, manusia adalah makhluk sosoal, dan Jungkook adalah manusia biasa. Tak mungkin jika ujian berat ini dilakukan seorang diri, aku harus membantunya.  
>Lalu... bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui keberadaanku. Walaupun ini sangat kedengaran ikut campur, siapa lagi yang harus menolongnya kalau bukan aku?<p>

Demi kebaikannya dan masalah ini bisa selesai tanpa ditunda-tunda lagi, Untuk itu... Aku harus _rela melakukannya._

...

"Banyak sekali tugas murid kelas akhir yang belum masuk data nilai, tidak sedikit juga yang nilainya kurang memuaskan. Inilah susahnya menjadi seorang guru kelas akhir, harus memiliki tenaga ekstra untuk mengajar agar mereka bisa lulus dengan baik. Juga kesabaran besar untuk mereka yang kurang pintar dan harus kembali dimantapkan, mereka semua benar-benar membuatku gila dan tidak bisa tidur." Gumam Joonmyun seraya menghela nafas panjang dihadapan monitor computer untuk mendata nilai murid-murid kelas dua belas yang diajarnya. Awalnya Joonmyun adalah guru kelas awal, itulah mengapa ia bisa dekat dengan Jungkook. Karena kecerdasan dan kebaikan yang dimilikinya, Joonmyun dipilih oleh Kepsek Wu untuk mengajar kelas akhir agar mereka lebih merasa fokus dan nyaman.

Sebenarnya sekarang sudah jam 1 dini hari, namun kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya kini membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkan monitor karena penilaian yang dibutuhkan untuk besok. Kelelahan, hal yang sudah pasti mendatangi atas izin dari kegiatan panjangnya. Malam ini Jungkook juga sudah tidur, sedangkan Jimin? Ah mungkin kita tahu jawabannya. Itu berarti hanya Joonmyun yang sedang berada diluar kamar.

Ketik demi ketikan sepuluh jari di atas keyboard dilakukannya atas kewajiban sebagai guru terpilih. mungkin jika bukan karena alasan tersebut, Joonmyun sudah meninggalkannya dan memilih untuk bersantai di depan televisi daripada monitor yang membuatnya harus menggunakan kacamata plus, juga dikarenakan faktor umur yang telah mencapai 40 tahun. Meski begitu, seluruh murid di Sekolah berpendapat kalau wajah awet muda milik _guru terkaya_ di sekolah yang diajarnya terlihat seperti pemuda berusia 22 tahun. Guru yang senior pun juga mengatakan kalau wajah Joonmyun tak ada perubahan semenjak 18 tahun yang lalu.

-Joonmyun POV

Aku tahu kalau tugas melelahkan ini belum selesai sepenuhnya. Tapi tidak salah bukan kalau aku mengistirahatkan diri dengan berpindah dari monitor sialan ini? Tentu tidak, kelelahan adalah hukum alam yang pasti akan terjadi jika terus-terusan memaksa diri untuk bekerja non stop.

Dengan agak lambat karena terlalu lama duduk, aku bangkit untuk meninggalkan monitor yang masih dalam keadaan menyala, lalu berjalan menuju sofa empuk agar merasa lebih baik. Ku rentangkan tangan kananku untuk meraih remote TV yang terletak di ujung sofa. Pertama-tama aku menekan tombol 'on' agar televisi menunjukkan cahaya bergambarnya, kemudian menekan tombol lain untuk mencari channel televisi yang lebih tidak membosankan dan kuharap bisa mengurangi beban berat karena ratusan murid-murid kelas akhir.

Acara tidak ada yang menghibur, pikirku.

Wajarlah, ini sudah dini hari. Sejak kapan siaran dini hari ada yang menghibur?

Terpaksa aku mencari channel seadanya saja.

Dari sekian banyak channel, salah satu diantara mereka ada yang berhasil menyita perhatianku.

Channel tentang sebuah berita, hebat sekali jika malam begini masih saja sempat-sempatnya mencari berita, dan berita ini disiarkan secara LIVE. Awalnya tujuanku untuk mencari hiburan, tapi entah kenapa ibu jariku menghentikan pergantian channel hanya sampai disini. Memang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun jika orang kelelahan sepertiku menontonnya, apalagi dengan sangat seksama begini.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkanku juga muncul di layar. Tercengang? Tentu saja. Hanya karena sebuah tulisan, ya tulisan, hanya tulisan. Tapi kalian tidak tahu bukan tulisan apa yang kubaca di layar televisi sehingga mengejutkanku? Tidak hanya tulisan, penjelasan dari reporter pun juga mengundang kejut dari pikiranku. Karena aku mengenal orang ini.

'_Seorang lelaki ditemukan tewas tak bernyawa'_

-Joonmyun POV end

...

Esoknya.

"Taehyung, apakah hari ini ada tugas yang harus kita kumpulkan?" tanya Jungkook yang baru masuk kelas, langsung memulai pembicaraan pada sang sahabat sambil meletakkan tas punggungnya di laci meja.

Taehyung hanya menoleh sekilas memastikan kalau pertanyaan barusan berasal dari Jungkook, lalu kembali ke game PSP-nya. "Tidak."

_Tap Tap Tap.._

Terdengar jelas suara hentakan kaki memasuki gendang telinga Jungkook, membuat pandangannya secara otomatis tertuju pada sumber suara yang berasal dari sesosok tak asing di luar kelas. Matanya sedikit menyipit untuk memastikan lelaki tersebut benar-benar dikenalnya atau tidak. Ketika merasa sudah yakin, Jungkook langsung dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Nihil, setelah mengeceknya, orang yang dilihatnya tadi ternyata tidak ada, bahkan suara hentakkan tadi juga menghilang seketika. Percuma jika Jungkook harus menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, Jungkook tetap tidak menemukan orang yang dimaksudnya.

"Kenapa aku tadi merasa _seperti melihat diriku sendiri?_"

"Jeon Jeongguk. Masuk ke Kelas mu cepat. Jangan clingak-clinguk, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku disini."

Suara yang berasal dari orang lain yang tak lain adalah Jongin si Ketua OSIS, telah mengejutkan Jungkook yang dari tadi melirik ke kanan-kiri walaupun tak menemukan siapapun selain Jongin tentunya. "Ah. Iya, Jongin hyung. Maafkan aku. Tadi aku melihat ada yang lewat." Tidak direspon, kakak kelas yang pernah menolongnya dulu langsung meninggalkannya.

Ketika melihat Jongin pergi dan memunggunginya, Jungkook kembali memanggilnya dengan maksud ingin menanyakan sesuatu. "Jongin hyung!"

Merasa terpanggil, pemilik nama tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakangnya sambil hanya memberi respon menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya keatas, mengisyaratkan "Ada apa?"

"Eum... Kau melihat Guru Zhang?"

Jongin hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah sebagai sebuah respon, seperti ia tak pernah mendengar nama orang yang hanya disebutkan marganya. Melihat respon seakan tidak mengerti yang ditunjukkan sang kakak kelas membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dia itu guru, kenapa Jongin jadi malah memberi respon seakan tidak kenal dengan Yixing? Padahal dia ketua OSIS. Mungkin Jungkook harus menyebutkan namanya dengan lengkap supaya Jongin lebih mengerti.

"Zhang Yixing."

Suara yang barusan terlontar dari mulut Jungkook memang terdengar tidak asing oleh Jongin. Sekali lagi, Jongin tidak menjawab menggunakan suaranya, ia tetap menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak ada ubahnya sama sekali. Mungkin Jongin tahu kalau Jungkook membutuhkan jawaban berupa suara, sampai akhirnya ia menjawab sesuai yang ia ketahui. "Bukankah kemarin malam ia ditemukan dalam keadaan _tidak bernyawa_?"

DEG!

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

Jongin hanya menaikkan bahunya sekilas. "Aku tidak tahu. Seingatku saja, urat nadinya terputus dan ditemukan sebuah pisau. Entah dia bunuh diri atau dibunuh, tak ada yang mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Namun sebagian besar berpendapat ia bunuh diri."

Jungkook terdiam sekilas memikirkan, butuh waktu untuk mencerna setiap kata. Beberapa hari ini Yixing terlihat biasa saja, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sebuah permasalahan. Lalu ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi jika ia sedang tidak bermasalah? "B... Baiklah..." sahut Jungkook terbata-bata seraya Jongin meninggalkannya yang masih terlihat mematung akibat terkejut mendengar kabar tak disangka tersebut. Sesekali Jongin menghadap ke belakang sambil tetap berjalan, ia bingung kenapa Jungkook mendapatkan reaksi yang tidak terbilang biasa.

...

"Kemarin rasa sakit ini memang hilang, kenapa muncul lagi? Bahkan darahnya masih tetap terlihat begini." Lirih Jimin di depan cermin kamar yang ditempatinya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas di hadapan benda tersebut dirinya sendiri yang bukan berwujud manusia, tapi Pegasus putih yang tidak bersayap, hanya ada luka merah yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Semua karena sayap di punggungnya patah entah dimana sayap itu sekarang, menghasilkan luka yang tak sembuh-sembuh juga semakin sakit.

'Kami pulang...'

Suara itu bisa didengar Jimin dari luar, ia kenal suara ini, suara Jungkook. Sepertinya Joonmyun juga ikut bersamanya karena terdengar hentakkan kaki yang tidak hanya sendiri. Terdengar suara kalau langkah keduanya kini berhenti sampai di ruang tamu, mungkin mereka sedang duduk, pikir Jimin.

"Guru Kim."

"Hm?"

Kata-kata pendek yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook untuk Joonmyun mengundang perhatian Jimin untuk mendengarkannya lebih banyak lagi. Seketika Jimin langsung mengendap-endap, mungkin ia akan mendengarnya diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan. Jimin lalu memberi jarak kecil antara telinga kirinya dan pintu agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas percakapan keduanya.

"Bagaimana tentang kerugian perpustakaan yang rusak itu?"

"Seratus juta won."

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Itu kan ha..."

"Hanya buku biasa kau pikir? Buku disitu berharga, kami sudah menjaganya sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu, sejak aku awal mengajar di SMA itu."

"..."

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau tau lebih banyak tentang itu?"

"Eh tidak kenapa-napa, Guru. Ngomong-ngomong Apakah benar guru Zhang sudah meninggal?"

Joonmyun menghela nafas cukup panjang sebelum menjawab. Ia tahu kalau Jungkook menanyakannya karena ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kemarin aku melihatnya di televisi ketika masih sibuk dengan nilai murid-murid kelas akhir."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi padanya, Guru?"

'Apa? Dia sudah meninggal? Berarti tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bertanya pada paranormal itu?' batin Jimin ketika mendengar jawaban Joonmyun.

"Yixing ditemukan dalam keadaan urat nadi tangan kanannya terputus, ditemukan juga pisau tajam di tangan kirinya. Bisa kita simpulkan kalau ia bunuh diri."

'Lalu bagaimana nasibku kedepan ini? Sungguh aku membutuhkan sayap itu. Kuyakin pasti ia akan tahu cara mengatasinya.'

"Baru saja satu hari dia mengajar di Sekolah kita, kenapa dia malah bunuh diri begitu saja? Apakah kau mengetahui masalahnya? Atau guru lain ada yang tahu?" kini Jungkook penuh pertanyaan, dan mungkin sang guru yang adalah lawan bicaranya tidak bisa menjawab keseluruhan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa-apa diantara kami." Jawab Joonmyun sekaligus.

Entah apa yang Jungkook pikirkan, kini wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan tidak lagi menyambung pembicaraannya pada Joonmyun. ia memilih untuk beranjak ke kamar sekarang juga dan meninggalkan sang guru yang menatapnya heran. Seperti ada yang sedang Jungkook sembunyikan darinya ketika Yixing ke rumahnya kemarin, pikir Joonmyun.

"Bulan depan kau harus ujian kenaikan kelas, Jungkook. Jangan lupa belajar. Sebentar lagi kau kelas dua belas." Sahut Joonmyun setengah teriak pada Jungkook yang masih berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Hm." Jawab Jungkook seadanya tanpa berhenti berjalan.

Setelah mengetahui kalau keduanya telah mengakhiri pembicaraan, Jimin kembali berbaring ke atas ranjang empuknya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama seperti Jungkook, kecewa.

_Cklek._

"Oh ternyata sedang tidur ya." Gumam Jungkook pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya ketika membuka pintu ingin melihat keadaan Jimin. Namun sebenarnya Jimin sedang tidak tidur, dengan sekejap ketika mendengar bunyi kenop pintu, Jimin langsung menutup mata berpura-pura tidur. Jungkook menutup pintunya lalu kembali ke tujuan awal, kamar pribadi.

"Ku pikir, aku menyukainya. Tapi, sepertinya setengah perasaan ku masih diperuntukkan pada Pegasus. Aku akan menemuinya lagi saat bulan purnama menunjukkan keindahannya di atas langit malam."

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak tinggalnya Jimin di rumah mewah ini.

Semua dijalankan biasa saja. Jimin hanya terus tinggal di rumah, Jungkook selalu merawat dan membersihkan lukanya dengan rajin, Jungkook juga yang selalu memberinya makan, entah kenapa Jungkook sedang tidak ingin jika Jimin keluar rumah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Joonmyun? ia merasa seperti hanya hidup berdua dengan Jungkook karena orang baru ini dianggapnya hanya manusia biasa yang numpang tinggal, bahkan mereka tak pernah _face to face_ sekalipun.

Siang, dan hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Untuk saat ini hanya ada Joonmyun dan Jimin di rumah. Sedangkan Jungkook, seperti biasa setiap Minggu selalu berkunjung ke rumah Taehyung.

Hari ini Joonmyun tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, biasanya siapapun akan meneleponnya karena suatu urusan yang bersangkutan dengan anak kelas akhir. Joonmyun tidak pernah santai. Betapa bersyukurnya karena hari ini ia bisa bersantai dengan tenang.

-Joonmyun POV

Suasana yang sangat kudambakan sejak dulu. Saat yang santai dan bisa menikmati indahnya masa-masa menjelang tua ini. Aku merasakan hawa dingin yang berasal dari AC, suhunya pun cukup rendah, ditemani oleh televisi yang akan kunyalakan. Tidak biasanya ini terjadi, biasanya Yi Fan akan meneleponku dan menyuruh untuk mengurus banyak hal yang berurusan di Sekolah lain, karena aku adalah tangan kanannya.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas sofa empuk yang berada di depan televisi dengan nyamannya. Dudukku masih seperti biasa. Kaki yang diletakkan dibawah dan menyandar dengan rileks. Mungkin ini terlihat berbeda dari anak jaman sekarang, mereka suka sekali meletakkan kaki di atas sofa dan duduk layaknya seorang boss, hahaha.

Remote?

Tidak ada.

Aku pun menggerakkan tanganku ke sembarang arah yang ku yakin disitulah remote berada.

Nihil,

Tidak, yang kudapatkan bukanlah sebuah benda yang bisa menyalakan atau mengganti channel layar besar ini.

Entah kenapa, kini tanganku meraba sebuah benda mati dan terbuat dari kain tebal.

Sapu tangan.

Tanpa ku kendalikan, dengan otomatisnya tanganku mengambil benda ini dan menunjukkannya pada mataku. Mungkin kebanyakan orang berpikir sapu tangan itu buat membersihkan, tapi tidak dengan yang kudapatkan ini.

Benda berukuran segi empat ini sudah kotor duluan.

Namun siapa sangka kalau noda ini bukan noda biasa?

Darah merah, dan terlihat masih cukup baru.

Siapa yang berdarah?

Bukan darahku, aku tidak terluka. Dan bisa kutebak ini milik siapa.

Dan kenapa tiba-tiba firasatku mengatakan kalau benda tersebutlah yang selama ini Jungkook sembunyikan di belakangku?

Tidak. Aku selalu melihatnya dalam keadaan sehat dan wajah yang semakin tampan seiring lamanya tinggal bersamaku, ia juga terlahir tanpa penyakit sedikitpun, itu katanya. Memang dari penglihatanku, ia anak yang terlahir cukup sempurna. Dan aku bingung kenapa ibunya meninggalkan begitu saja. padahal Jungkook adalah anak yang patut dibanggakan.

Lalu?

Ah iya, tiba-tiba saja aku lupa kalau aku tidak tinggal berdua dengan Jungkook saja. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang tinggal di rumah ini.

Jimin.

Tunggu dulu, aku bukanlah Paranormal yang bisa mengetahui tanpa harus banyak usaha, bukan, aku hanya manusia biasa yang kadang salah. Lalu kenapa aku berpikir begitu?

Berpikir apa aku barusan?

Mungkin aku memang harus menyanyakan langsung pada siapa yang sekarang sedang berada di pikiranku. Oh ayolah Kim Joonmyun... Kau adalah guru yang terkenal di sekolah, kenapa harus segan hanya untuk bertanya dengan orang baru itu?

Tidak jadi bersantai. Ya sudahlah, mungkin aku memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersantai sekalipun hari itu adalah hari Minggu atau tanggal merah lainnya. Aku fisik dan pikiranku selalu bergerak.

Aku bangkit dari sofa empuk itu, lalu mencoba untuk ke kamar yang ditiduri oleh Jimin.

Pintu tertutup, dan pasti tidak terkunci. Karena semua kunci pintu di rumah ini, akulah yang menyimpannya.

Entah kenapa sedikit ada rasa aura dingin ketika baru melihat pintunya saja, bukan karena AC bersuhu rendah. Tapi hawa dingin yang ini berhasil menghipnotis pikiranku untuk membuka pintu secepatnya.

Cklek

Terbuka. Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke arah manapun untuk melihat-lihat, sudah lama aku tak ke kamar ini karena telah ditempati. Dan ternyata Jimin berada di atas ranjang sedang duduk, ia menatapku sedikit terkejut tanpa memindahkan gerak bola mata bulatnya.

"..."

"Hm... Jimin?"

"..."

"Ayo keluar kamar." Ajakku.

Singkat cerita. Iya seperti meng-iya-kan ajakanku dengan gerakan kepalanya walaupun tak ada suara sedikitpun. Oh yes, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajaknya berbicara meskipun tak sampai sepuluh kata. Seperti orang bisu saja yang tak mau menjawab setidaknya tiga huruf. Lelaki ini hanya numpang tinggal, dan bukan aku yang mengurusnya.

"Ini?" tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan sapu tangan itu. Dan ia hanya membalas dengan tatapan. Ck, padahal aku menginginkan suara, apakah ia benar bisu? Tapi selama ini Jungkook tak pernah bilang kalau anak yang lebih tua darinya ini bisu.

"Apa ini milikmu? Jawablah aku menggunakan suaramu." Tanyaku sambil meminta. Well, lebih baik langsung bilang saja daripada aku berkompromi di dalam hati dan merasa tidak puas jika hanya ada pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

"Ya."

Baiklah. Suaranya sudah ku dengar. Tidak berat dan juga terdengar bagus jika bernyanyi, menurutku. Walau hanya dua huruf tapi ini luar biasa. Oh ayolah... Kau kenapa berlebihan sekali pada anak ini? Baru saja aku mengajaknya berbicara, padahal.

Lalu? Aku harus bilang apa lagi? Tidak mungkin jika menyuruhnya keluar kamar hanya untuk menanyakan ini. Tanya yang lain saja, yang mungkin bisa membuatnya terbiasa dengan bagian rumah ini selain... Kamar.

"Kau datang dari mana?"

"Hutan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di hutan?"

"Ayah, ia jahat padaku."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ya, dia mengorbankanku bersama ibu."

Pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan barusan hanya pertanyaaan 'ngasal', tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ku jadi ingin menyambung terus?

"Sudah berapa lama? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepuluh tahun. Banyak pengorbanan yang akhirnya menyisakan aku, Ibu memilih aku melanjutkan hidup sampai aku bertemu ayah... Maka itu Ibu memberikan hidupnya padaku agar bisa tetap dilanjutkan..."

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Siapa nama Ibumu?"

"Ingatanku dihilangkan seluruhnya. Aku hanya mempunyai nama sekarang. Hanya itu yang kuingat"

"..."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Dimana istrimu? Dan Jungkook?"

Nah, sekarang dia yang bertanya padaku. Ah ini lebih baik, karena pikiranku takkan pernah berhenti untuk bergerak. "Istriku hilang entah kemana. Jungkook... ya dia memang anakku."

Ya sudahlah, berbohong sedikit boleh mungkin. Kalau aku mengatakan Jungkook adalah anak angkat, pasti dia akan menanyakan lebih banyak lagi. Entah dia tau marga kami sama atau berbeda, marga kami berbeda, menandakan kalau dia bukanlah anakku.

"Oh... Begitu. Harus ku panggil apa dirimu?"

Aku menoleh padanya. Hm... sepertinya dia ingin lebih dekat denganku sampai menanyakan aku harus dipanggil apa. Tapi aku bingung. Kalau dia memanggil 'Guru', dia bukanlah muridku. kalau dia memanggil 'Ahjussi' terdengar aneh. jika dia memanggil 'Appa', ah sepertinya ia bukan anakku. Lalu? Ya sudah, kelamaan berpikir bisa membuat wajah 22 tahunku bertambah umur.

Apa daya aku kehabisan akal. "Ahjussi."

Anak itu tersenyum simpul padaku. "Baiklah, ahjussi."

'_Baiklah, ayah_.'

Apa yang barusan terngiang di otakku?!

"Apa margamu" tanyaku lagi, entah kenapa ingin terus menanyainya.

"T... Tidak tahu. Sepertinya Park."

Oh baiklah yang tadi mungkin hanya ilusi sebuah pikiran.

-Joonmyun POV end

...

"Aku pulang." Suara yang sangat dikenali oleh pemilik rumah terlontar setelah ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan kembali tertutup setelahnya.

Sudah malam, mungkin Jungkook terlalu asyik di hari libur sekali seminggu ini bersama Taehyung. Ditambah lagi Seokjin yang mengajarkan mereka ketika belajar kelompok. Jungkook juga berpikir kalau diajar oleh senior lebih muda dimengerti daripada diajar guru.

"Guru Kim?" panggilnya setelah membuka pintu lalu menutupnya. Keadaan terlihat gelap seluruhnya, biasanya Joonmyun tetap menyalakan lampu di bagian ruang tamu.

_Sret._

"Apa ini?"

Jungkook merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang menghasilkan suara, bukan suara hentakan kaki saat menginjak lantai kramik. Tetapi sebuah benda, kertas.

'Aku akan pergi ke Daegu karena sebuah urusan penting menyangkut anak kelas akhir. Jaga rumah baik-baik, semua kunci ku letakkan di meja belajarmu. Aku akan kembali 14 hari lagi jika tak ada urusan lain, maaf jika itu terbilang lama. Tapi aku janji akan kembali, dan... Belajarlah yang rajin.

-Kim Joonmyun'

- Jungkook POV

Ayahku telah meninggal dunia, Ibuku sudah lama pergi untuk kerja keluar negeri, Suga hyung sibuk kuliah, dan sekarang? Guru Kim ada urusan. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian tanpa kasih sayang dari siapapun. Kalaupun ada, semua pasti akan meninggalkanku. Siapa orang selanjutnya yang akan meninggalkanku?

Ingin sekali rasanya cepat tua seperti Guru Kim agar aku bisa menjaga diri tanpa butuh siapapun teman lagi. Bagaimana dengan di saat muda ini? Orang tua pada umumnya takkan membiarkan anaknya sendirian, berbeda dengan orang tua kandung maupun orang tua angkat. Keduanya sama saja.

Tapi Ku harap...

Pikiranku tentang keberangkatan guru Kim seketika buyar hanya karena melihat sebuah angka yang tertera diantara tulisan tinta hitam khas orang tua. Surat itu langsung ku lempar ke sembarang arah. Di tengah kegelapan ini, aku berusaha mencari jendela terdekat lalu membukanya pelan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas mengarah langit. Lihatlah, bintang-bintang sudah berkumpul dan sekarang hanya menanti bulan Purnama yang akan menyinari langit gelap ini. Akhirnya 14 hari sudah lewat, hari yang kutunggu-tunggu.

Ah iya, aku juga harus membawa Jimin kesini. Pasti dia tau kalau Pegasus sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan dirinya.

Dengan langkah cepat karena sangat tidak sabar, aku melangkah ke kamarnya. Tanpa izin sama sekali, pintu kubuka seperti orang sedang terlambat masuk kelas, dan mendapati orang yang kucari sedang menatap... Cermin, dengan serius.

"Jimin?" panggilku, ia hanya menoleh sebagai respon, ya tapi itu respon yang cukup. Merasa tidak sabar, aku lalu menarik tangannya tanpa memperhatikan cermin yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. Lebih baik ia keluar sesekali daripada hanya berpapasan dengan cermin biasa itu. Setelah sampai di halaman belakang, aku pun mengajaknya duduk di kursi panjang bawah pohon.

"Jimin, tidak lama lagi bulan Purnama akan menunjukkan keindahannya. Apakah Pegasus akan ke sini?" tanyaku dengan excited-nya, entah kenapa aku sangat semangat malam ini.

"..."

Tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dengan memperhatikan lututnya yang ditekuk karena sedang duduk. Hey, orang bertanya pasti menginginkan jawaban, tidakkah ia berpikir? Paling tidak ia mengangguk atau menggeleng.

"Jimin. Bisakah kau menjawabku?" sekarang aku bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal, kesabaranku sangat tipis untuk saat ini. Jangan sampai kesenanganku lenyap karenanya.

"Aku bukan tidak mau, hanya tidak bisa."

Finally, akhirnya ia bersuara juga, kukira pita suaranya sudah putus. Terdengar sangat lemah.

"Aku tidak membentakmu, tujuanku baik membawamu kesini."

Aku melihatnya berdiri di tempat, lalu menatapku dengan polosnya, dan berjalan pelan mulai meninggalkanku. "Jungkookie... Aku ingin ke dalam saja."

Apa dia bilang? Jungkookie? Aigoo, manis sekali! Apa lelaki ini berhasil menyihir pikiranku di bawah langit hitam ini? Oh sudahlah, itu hanya panggilan. Ingat, hanya panggilan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Akupun menahan tangannya. Tidak, kau jangan pergi dari sini, Jimin. Aku tak ingin melihat Pegasus itu seorang diri. Walaupun Pegasus itu muncul tak pasti, tapi aku tetap meyakininya.

Dengan pelan Jimin menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih ku genggam dengan pandangan polosnya. Astaga, apa yang barusan aku aku lakukan? Sepertinya sedang di alam bawah sadar. Akupun melepaskan tangannya lalu mulai mengatur nafas yang sempat tertahan. Yak, kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini." Seperti pasrah, ia kembali duduk di sebelahku dalam keadaan ekspresi kosong sambil menatap langit.

Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Oh yeah, bulan Purnama akan muncul. Aku sungguh tidak bisa sabar untuk kali ini.

-Jungkook POV end

_Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memendamnya. Paranormal itu juga sudah meninggal. Dan mungkin ini saat yang paling tepat untuk tidak lagi menyembunyikannya dari Jungkook._  
>"Enif, baham, homam, markab..."<p>

terdengar jelas suara Jimin di keheningan malam ini.

Bukan sebuah bahasa yang digunakan orang sehari-hari, dan mungkin google translate akan error jika mengartikannya. Jimin mengucapkannya sambil menatap ke langit gelap yang diterangi oleh bintang. Hal itu mengundang perhatian Jungkook, tapi Jungkook memilih diam untuk mendengar apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan Jimin.

Suara tersebut terlontar seiring tangannya bergerak mengikuti titik bintang. Sepertinya Jimin sedang berbicara dengan bintang, pikir Jungkook.

"Algenib, Alpheratz, Scheat, dan dua pasang kaki."

Dua pasang kaki, mengakhiri obrolannya pada bintang yang sama sekali tak Jungkook mengerti.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Jimin?" dengan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jungkook bertanya.

Pemilik nama itu menoleh ke Jungkook sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. "Konstelasi Pegasus."

Glek.

Jungkook menelan salivanya sampai terdengar. Bukan karena jawaban Jimin, bahkan Jungkook mengabaikan jawabannya, tapi karena bibirnya yang pertama kali menyunggingkan senyum indahnya, membuat Jungkook enggan untuk mengedipkan matanya sekalipun. Malam ini memang tidak banyak penerangan, tapi mungkin senyum makhluk itu adalah penerangan tanpa listrik yang membuat otak Jungkook berpelangi.

Masih sibuk Jungkook memandangi Jimin yang kembali mendongak ke langit memperhatikan bintang-bintang. Makhluk yang duduk di sebelahnya ini indah, sangat indah, dan mungkin sekarang Jungkook berpikir kalau Jimin itu setara dengan Pegasus keindahannya.

Kepala Jungkook tak bergerak sedikitpun. Walaupun Jimin masih sibuk memperhatikan konstleasi bintang, tatapan itu tetap menyadarkannya kalau ia sedang dipandangi tanpa perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun. Jungkook terlihat bodoh saat ini, pikirnya.

"Jungkook? Aku kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Pikiran Jungkook kini terkosongkan karenanya. Hanya ada satu nama, satu manusia, dan satu perasaan di otaknya kini, hanya 'Jimin'. Ekspresi polos yang ditunjukkannya seraya bertanya dengan nada yang tak kalah polos, membuat Jungkook mungkin menunda nafasnya sekarang dan membiarkan paru-parunya tak bekerja sementara. Oh mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi inilah yang telah menghipnotis pikirannya. Karena senyuman, ya hanya karena senyuman.

Mata mereka kini saling bertatapan satu sama lain, namun masih belum dekat.

Mungkin Jungkook kini bagaikan robot rusak yang berjalan dengan sendirinya tanpa remote control. Ia lalu memperdekat jarak duduknya dengan Jimin, tidak lupa pula mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dekat...

.

Dekat...

.

Semakin dekat...

.

Terus mendekat...

.

Ia pun tak sadar kalau ternyata bulan Purnama sudah muncul.

.

"Awh!"

Suara yang mengganggu. Tidak, itu bukan salah Jimin, tapi Jimin lah yang membuat Jungkook batal melakukannya.

Jungkook lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sedari tadi entah pergi kemana, dan langsung menjauhkan jaraknya seperti semula. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jimin lalu menunduk, dan sepertinya Jungkook tak melihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi 'kesakitan'.

"Jimin? Bulan Purnama sudah muncul. Kenapa kau begini? Ayolah, aku membutuhkan Pegasus itu. Bukan hanya konstelasi bintang saja."

'S... Sakit... Baiklah, ini saatnya.' Batin Jimin. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih penuh dengan pertanyaan masuk ke kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu.

Kesenangan Jungkook seketika berganti menjadi kekesalan. Jungkook kesal karena Jimin pergi begitu saja di saat yang sedang ditunggunya telah tiba, tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya segera.

_Tap Tap Tap..._

Pintu kamar Jimin terbuka. Jungkook tak perlu menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka knop pintunya, kini Jungkook hanya perlu berjalan terus sampai menemukannya.

Tak perlu mencari dan menggerakkan kepala ke kiri-kanan. Jimin telah ditemukannya dalam keadaan sedang menatap cermin dengan wajah yang serius –seperti tadi. Bertambahlah lagi satu pertanyaan di otak Jungkook, tak ada jawaban dan ia sangat membutuhkannya.

...

"Maaf aku berbohong padamu, Jungkook. Aku takut dan berfirasat jika aku jujur, ini akan berakibat buruk." Gumam lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayah angkat Jungkook sambil tetap menyetir mobil, sedang di perjalanan menuju suatu tempat.

Gelap, mungkin karena besok hari Senin sudah tidak banyak lagi warga yang berlalu-lalang di jalan luas ini, kalaupun ada mungkin mereka ingin pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Sedangkan Joonmyun sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya telah menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya dengan otomatis, tanpa perintahpun dari otaknya. Bahkan otak menyuruhnya untuk bersantai, namun hati telah melawannya.

"Aku harus menginap di Hotel, dan mencari Dokter khusus."

Joonmyun tidak berpenyakit walaupun umurnya sudah empat puluh tahun keatas. Ia terlahir dengan harta yang tak habis, dan pasti bisa menjaga kesehatan dengan segala yang dimiliknya. Untuk apa mencari dokter? Apalagi jika dokter khusus. Joonmyun juga seorang guru, dan ia betah dengan pekerjaannya selama tiga belas tahun.

Tidak tahu siapa lawan bicaranya, tapi ia terus berbicara pada hatinya sendiri dengan suara yang tak terbalas dengan sesuatu yang sama. "Ku harap ia bisa melayaniku dengan baik, aku akan memberi bayaran sebanyak apapun jika ia memenuhinya. Aku berjanji."

"Mungkin ini memang konyol, tapi aku sangat _merindukannya_." Sahutnya sambil memegang suatu benda dengan tangan kirinya yang terbuat dari kain tebal sambil tersenyum menatapinya.

...

"Jimin?" Kini Jungkook mendapati Jimin sedang menangis di hadapan benda memantulkan bayangan itu. Bahkan lantai kramiknya sudah cukup terbanjiri oleh air matanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara isak tangis yang bisa Jungkook dengan di keheningan malam ini. Malam yang membahagiakan untuk Jungkook, tapi kebahagiaannya berkurang drastis seiring air mata Jimin yang tak hentinya mengalir.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara hentakan, Jungkook berjalan mendekatinya segera. Tapi entah kenapa di setiap langkahnya, firasat yang mengkhawatirkan merasuki batinnya dengan cepat.

Kini posisi Jungkook berada tepat di belakang Jimin. Di hadapannya ada sebuah cermin.

Cermin biasa, bukan cermin yang mempunyai kekuatan.

Tapi mungkin Jungkook sedang berpikir kalau matanya sedang bermasalah.

Minus? Tidak, ia bahkan masih bisa membaca tulisan yang berjarak sepuluh meter.

Plus? Hell yeah, ia belum berkepala dua.

Katarak? Katarak adalah ketika di matanya ada selaput yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Lalu? Sekarang penglihatannya sangat sempurna.

Apa yang sedang Jungkook lihat?

Manusia, tapi hanya seorang diri. Yaitu dirinya.

Dan... Apakah di cermin itu hanya bayangan ilusi belaka?

Bukan, Kuda putih itu memang sangat nyata dan tak bisa lagi membohongi mata sampai ke saraf-saraf normalnya dan darah yang terus mengalir di setiap tubuh.

Kuda itu... Sama persis seperti yang Jungkook lihat ketika bulan Purnama beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat pertama kali melihat makhluk indah ini.

"Jimin. Kau..."

"Ya. Akulah Pegasus selama ini.

Akulah yang merusak Perpustakaan Sekolahmu.

Akulah yang selama ini selalu kau sebut, tanpa kau sadari." Jawabnya tanpa memnghentikan air mata yang terus-terusan membasahi.

Sekarang Jungkook yakin kalau penglihatannya sedang tidak rusak sama sekali. Dan yang sedang terjadi kini bukanlah sebuah penyakit fisik. Tapi penyakit pikirannya yang sangat tidak bisa mengendalikan isi otaknya lagi. benar-benar sangat berantakan dan butuh waktu sangat lama agar bisa berpikir masuk akal tentang yang ia lihat di cermin kini.

Malam ini adalah malam bulan Purnama yang benar-benar hampir membuat kakinya tak bisa menahan tubuh lagi. Shock, cukup untuk mendeskripsikan inti pikirannya kini, walaupun masih banyak inti kata lain yang memenuhi hati dan pikirannya yang sedari tadi memang sudah banyak pertanyaan.

Dan sekarang rahasia yang sudah Jimin jaga selama belasan tahun akhirnya terungkap karena kehendaknya sendiri.

Joonmyun tidak ada di rumah.

Yixing tewas bunuh diri.

Ibu Jungkook tidak disini.

Ayahnya telah meninggal dunia.

Tidak satupun teman yang rumahnya dekat dengan rumah milik Joonmyun ini.

Sebagian besar pertanyaan Jungkook telah terjawab pada saat yang sangat tepat. Saat dimana tak ada manusia lain sebagai saksinya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, Jimin. Aku..."

.

To Be Contuned~

* * *

><p>Maaf updatenya lamaaa.. aku kelas akhir ini...<p>

Chapt selanjutnya pas Jungkook ultah ya, kalo bisa sih tapi XD

Oh iya, di chapt 8 dan seterusnya Taehyung dan Seokjin makin banyak peran loh~ hihi :3

Btw, hari ini 21 Agustus, aku ultah loh XD /gada yang nanya/

Reviewsnya ditunggu ._.)/


End file.
